Its Your Turn To Be Happy!
by breXanime
Summary: Would if Zero never drank Yuuki's blood when he his vampire side started surfacing, would if someone else supplied him with blood? Would if after the Rido attack things went back to normal but with certain changes? Kaname never left with Yuuki but remained in the academy, students now know of the night d Zero, well Zero will receive the most changes of all.FullSummaryinside
1. Chapter 1

This is to my very dear and lovely tinkerelf, Elvesknightren, who puts up with me and inspires me! She made a fic for me and now I shall make one for her! This a thankyou fic to her! Here ya go elfy I hope you like it!

Summary: Would if Zero never drank Yuuki's blood when he his vampire side started surfacing, would if someone else supplied him with blood? Would if after the Rido attack things went back to normal but with certain changes? Kaname never left with Yuuki but remained in the academy, students now know of the night class. And Zero, well Zero will receive the most changes of all, a surprising visit from long lost friends, and more. She smiled as her eyes glowed a bright lime green as she spoke. "It's time his suffering ends and his happiness begins." This will be a KanamexZero. Warning, Yuuki Bashing.

Notes:

"Regular talking in present time"

'_Thinking in present time'_

"**Talking in past time" or Flashback**

'_**Thinking in past time' or singing**_

Song used: 鎮魂頌 (Chinkonshou, Eulogy for the Repose of Souls)  
by ALI Project

Disclaimer: I own no songs used in this fic, or the vampire knight characters.

Claimer: I do own Simone', Sherri, Handro, and any other OC character, and I own the idea for this fic. So without futher ado enjoy!

Chapter 1: Let the change begin!

**1 year ago~**

**Zero laid curled up on his bed. He held his middle tightly with one hand while the other hand clawed at the sheets. He groaned painfully through gritted teeth that became fangs, his other hand that was clenching the sheets of his bed went to his throat. It felt as if acid was poured down his throat then set on fire. Distracted by the pain going through his body, the male never sensed the presence that was standing outside his door.**

**He froze when he heard a knock on his door and the soft voice that accompanied it.**

"**Zero, it's me…"**

**Zero's face quickly went from pain to panic. **_**'No I can't let her see me like this!'**_** He thought bolting upright but quickly regretted. He bit back a scream and rolled on his side falling off his bed.**

**He heard the knob turned and the door slowly opened and closed, and locked. **

"**Oh Zero…"**

**Zero squinted through red glowing eyes. "P-Please…" He gasped out, pushing himself up to lean back against the bed. "S-Stay away…" He was too weak to back away as the other advance fearlessly. "S-Simone' please-" Zero was silenced when she gently cupped his face and gave him a soft smile.**

"**It's okay," she spoke softly and rested her head against his. "Let me help."**

**Zero stared in shock at the other and felt his eyes well up with tears as he shook his head. **

**Simone' had light brown skin, warm and soft purple eyes, short dark-brown hair that curled and fanned toward her round-oval face. She was tall and slender, coming up to Zero's shoulder. Also Simone' was a transfer student from America, she was African American, her father in the military and her mother, a famous floral designer and part of the hunters association. She and Zero knew each other since they were babies, along with Ichiru. The three would always play together, and even if Ichiru was on bed rest the girl would always come up with games or stories that were entertaining for all. She was the little sister to them.**

**And still was.**

**The girl was always there for him when he was at his weakest and most vulnerable. Since the slaughter of his parents, he being turned by that woman, and Ichiru leaving him. She was there to accept him, and when his hunger started Simone' always supplied him. Her blood was different, it had no taste, and it was like he was drinking water. Then instantly the pain and hunger was gone, he didn't hunger for blood for 3 years. He thought maybe that was because Simone' wasn't human.**

**She wasn't a vampire either.**

**He only drank her blood. Though he never drunk from her neck.**

"**Zero..." her soft voice broke him from his musing. "Will you let me help?" She kissed his head when he nodded. She moved to sit on the bed with Zero sitting between her legs. Then she removed her fingerless glove on her right hand holding it up to Zero's lips. "Take as much as you need."**

**Zero said nothing but he gently grabbed her hand, then kissed the palm before he bite it and began drinking, tears streaming down his face. **

**Simone' only continued to smile, wiping away his tears, which Zero cried more of. The reason he was crying because he could hear, or taste, all her thoughts that she was thinking and held in her heart. What he heard made him feel so happy, grateful, and at the same time unworthy.**

'_**You aren't a monster. You suffered through so much silently.'**_

**Every word he heard Zero knew was the utmost truth.**

'_**I would give my life for you and would happily switch places with you.'**_

**She was always willing to sacrifice herself for him, and others.**

'_**I will always be here for you.'**_

**She was another one who knew of the true pain he held in his heart. The pain Yuuki, Cross, and everyone else did not know about.**

'_**Because I love you, my friend, my brother.'**_

**Zero began shaking and slowly released her hand he licked the punctured wounds watching them heal before he kissed her hand. Simone' leaned down and embraced the hunter, cradling his head as he cried into her stomach. **

**The ex-human circled his arms around her waist and held on to her tightly, thinking if he didn't the girl would disappear. He felt one cool hand run through his hair and the other on his back. It was soothing and he felt himself calm down even more when she began singing. **

_**Ai suru mono wo (I am holding tightly)  
mamorinuku tame (to the loving person)  
bokura wa inochi wo (Could we)  
nagedaseru darou ka (sacrifice our lives?)**_

Kono te ni nigiru (You grasp this hand)  
heiwa to iu na no (I hear that peace and the name of the)  
ken wo kazashite (sword is being lifted above your head)  
tatakau no darou ka (Will you fight?)

Umarekuru mae no ware (Before me, someone is giving birth)  
sore wa ima koko ni (Is this now where the)  
nemuru mitama ka (spirits of the dead sleep?)

Mahashiroki hato gas (The white pigeon)  
maioriru tabi (swoops down again and again)  
sawagu kozue no ma (between the treetops)  
mahiru no tsuki (and is alarmed in the middle of the day)

_**Mayoeru komichi (The path is perplexing)  
tadoritsuita chi de (The earth has groped along)  
tooi ani no you na (I can hear)  
koe wo kiku (the brother-like voice)  
Aa kimi waga no kawari ikiyo to (Ah, you, I must be in an alternate life)**_

Koube wo tarete (My head is drooping)  
inoritsudzukeru(as I am continuing to pray)  
oishi hito no sei ni(The old statue of a person)  
yuraida kagerou(is swaying in the heat)

Owarinaki kanashimi wo (You are holding onto)  
tsutsumidaku no wa (the bundle of your last sorrow)  
dare ga manazashi ka (But who's eyes can notice?)

Semishigure dake ga (Just the rain of crickets chirping)  
furisosogu hi no (seem to rain incessantly on that day)  
mabayui sora no (The cute sky has)  
aosa ga shimiru (a touch of blue)

Samayou kokoro (My wandering heart)  
yobimodoshita chi ni (has been called back to the ground)  
yasashii ane no you na (I can hear)  
uta wo kiku (the sister-like song)  
Aa kimi shinita mou koto nakare to (Ah, you, I must not already have died)

Mahashiroki hato ga (The white pigeon)  
tobitatte yuku (comes to take off)  
tsubasa no saki no (as I am facing the previous)  
hikari ni Mukai (wings of light)

Wasureru koto naki (Am I forgetting and lamenting)  
namida no kawa no (on this river of tears?)  
hatenai nagare wo (People are ferries)  
hito wa watari (to this unfinished stream)

Ikiru hakanasa (Existing is fleeting)  
ikiru toutosa wo (The precious life is)  
meguru toki no naka (going around the middle of that time)  
bokura wa shiru (We understand)

Mayoeru komichi (The path is perplexing)  
tadoritsuita chi de (The earth has groped along)  
tooi ani no you na (I can hear)  
koe wo kiku (the distant brother-like voice)  
Aa kimi yo unore ga tame tsuyoku are (Ah, you, I have become that strong)

**Simone' smiled and continued to hold Zero, as if he were a child in her arms. She knew this always calmed him down.**

**It remained quiet until Zero decided to break the silence.**

"**Why do you always do that?" Zero asked quietly turning his face to the side so she could hear him.**

**Simone' stopped petting Zero's head. "Do what?"**

"**Asking if it's okay to give me your blood?"**

**Simone's face became one of thought. "Hmm...Because I know how much you hate it. You prefer to rather be in agony than ever drink blood. I don't like seeing you in pain… That's why…" She tilted her head. "Is that strange."**

**Zero chuckled. "No its not, I appreciate it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Besides you are the only one who isn't treating me like an animal." Lifting his head he stared in to the purple eyes of his friend. "You didn't give up on me. You didn't reject me."**

**A frown made its way onto the black girl's face, understanding what he meant by rejection.**

**Her friend was rejected by Yuuki.**

**When Zero began losing control he almost attacked Yuuki, but held himself back. Yuuki found out he was a vampire by his red eyes. Simone' appeared in time, and watch with hurt and anger as Yuuki ran away from Zero when he reached out, his eyes pleading, wanting help. Yet, the one who he longed for ran away from him. To Zero that was more than a slap to the face, and also it was a sign that the brunette would never return his affections, as the way he was.**

**Sighing Simone' cupped Zero face and pressed their foreheads together. **_**'Stupid bimbo doesn't even realize his feelings for her.'**_** The female thought angrily before she addressed the silverette. "You will find someone more worthy and deserving of your affections." She smiled. "Maybe sooner than you think… but it will happen."**

**Zero closed his eyes with sigh. "I doubt it…Though I believe I'm over Yuuki."**

**She nodded pleased he was over that whiny heffa and could actually start searching for someone who would genuinely love him. "It will and when you least expect it." Simone' persisted. "I'll even set you up with someone!"**

**Zero gazed amusedly at the other. "And would if that doesn't work out?"**

**Simone' gave him a serious face and stated. "Then I'll do it and then marry you. And have your babies, which will be dragons and foxes by the way."**

**Zero stared wide eyed at her before his lips started twitching. "Pfft," He covered his mouth to keep his laughter in.**

**Simone' wouldn't stop there, she knew what to say that would have him cracking up. "Instead of being a normal couple, you can be my wife and I'll be your husband. So you'll have our dragon foxy babies. We'll work out the details along the way." Her straight face finally broke into a grin when her friend started laughing. He moved his hand from his mouth and she was able to see his beautiful smile.**

**When Zero's laughter died down to chuckles, he moved on the bed and pulled Simone' into his arms before falling back onto the bed, laying on their sides. "You're ridiculous Si," He smiled softly. "Thank you for always being there for me and everything else."**

**Smiling back she snuggled against him. "You're welcome…but Zero?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I'm serious about dating and marrying you if no one claims you." She said, really joking, gaining a laugh from Zero. "I'm serious!" She pouted and received more laughter. "Meanie!" She poked his side giggling as he jumped and before Zero could react she was running fingers across his sides, snickering as he squirmed and laughed. "I have to make sure to tell the object of your affections how ticklish you are!" She chirped. **

"**Stahahahap!" Zero laughed out and with all his strength flipped them and pinned the girl under him. "You tell anyone that and I'll take away that hidden stash of snacks."**

"**Aw! That's not fair! I need those to survive for lunch and after dinner! If I don't have them, I'll die of starvation! Then I'll never excel to vixen dragon mother omega!"**

**Zero smirked leaning down close to her face. "Then don't tell that to the object of my affections."**

**Simone' fluttered her eyelashes smiling coyly. "But I already know." She purred.**

**They both stared at each other a few seconds longer until they both began laughing. **

**Zero kissed her cheek then laid beside her, the girl immediately snuggling into his side. He loved moments like this with the female. He didn't need a mask of indifference to hide behind with her around. He was glad he had such a patient and understanding friend, who would not only listen but give advice to help him, and always concerned for his well-being.**

**Zero knew he could never love the young woman as a lover, he actually considered loving Simone' over Yuuki, since the female wasn't obsessed over a certain pureblood. Yet, he couldn't find the romantic feelings, only the love of sibling. Simone' knew this and wasn't the least bit upset. Telling him as long as they could remain together, she didn't mind one way or another.**

**The hunter didn't ask for it though he was grateful. The girl knew what words to say to reach him when he is lost. **

**Like with Ichiru.**

**Simone' told him Ichiru was in the dark and that he needed them to bring him back to the light. Hating each other wouldn't solve anything but cause sorrow and agony, the two needed each other. Zero knew that was true. He and Simone' vowed to get Ichiru back and then they could be a family again.**

"**We'll have him with us soon Zero…" The female stated softly with hope and determination.**

**Zero smiled hugging the girl to his chest. "Ya…" He whispered. "Soon." **

**The two drifted off to slumber still holding one another.**

**~ 3 months later~**

**The perfects, minus Simone', stared at Cross in confusion as he explained new students would join the night class. What confused them was that Cross wasn't telling them who the new students were.**

**Yuuki, didn't mind it, she just thought they were regular students, nothing special. Zero thought differently, he knew Cross was purposely leaving out details, and knew if he asked the chairman for more details he get no real answers.**

"**They'll be arriving in 10 minutes." Cross said happily. "I want you both to show them around." He stopped them before they could leave. "Also they will be new perfects."**

"**What?" Both turned back surprised.**

**Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"**

**The chairman only continued to smile as he chirped out. "You three could use the extra help! And because they volunteered!"**

**Zero rolled his eyes and began leaving. "Whatever…"**

"**Zero!" Yuuki was about to go after him and reprimanded the silverette about his attitude. She frowned at the closed door. **

**The brunette noticed that the hunter was more cranky than usual and distancing himself more than he usually did. Also he didn't stop her anymore from going to see Kaname by herself. In fact it seemed the hunter stopped caring about her in general. **

**No, that couldn't be true.**

**Yuuki knew of Zero's feeling for her, putting on a cold and laidback front instead of showing his affections. Who wouldn't want her, she was pretty and the chairman's daughter. Plus, she knew him since they were children, the ex-human always held her hand and kept her safe. **

**Though she also thought the hunter was angry at her for running away from him when she first found out he was a vampire, a level E, a monster. Could Zero really blame her for running away? She was terrified and thought the ex-human would bite her. She wanted her first bite to be by her precious Kaname. If he couldn't accept it oh well, he'd get over it. Zero would still have feelings for her right?**

'_**Yes, he would, I'm positive he still has feelings for me.' **_**Yuuki said farewell to the chairman and left his office in high spirits not realizing how wrong she was.**

**Zero waited at the top of the stairs waiting for the new blood suckers. He leaned against the wall with crossed arms and scoffed. "Should've made Kuran do this…" He mumbled before just silently waiting.**

**Which wasn't long before he started hearing voices. He heard Simone's voice but the other two that accompanied her made him open his eyes and gasp.**

"**No way…" He stayed in his spot by the wall and waited.**

**Simone' walked off the last of the steps with two figures behind her. **

**A muscular man with light tan skin, black hair that was cut closed cropped style, and a t-anchor beard that filled his strong handsome face, he had vibrant brown eyes. He had a Spartan warrior helmet tattoo on his left arm and a Spartan shield with a sword crossed over it on his right. He had black studded earrings. He wore a red button shirt with the sleeves ripped off and fingerless gloves, black long jeans with a silver chain hanging off the buckle and black boots.**

**The next figure was a tall, yet slender woman, she had little muscles but still had the feminine figure. She had long fiery red burgundy hair that was pulled into a ponytail, bangs framing her soft and mature face nicely. Making her lime green eyes pop and her light brown skin shine. She wore an olive green V-neck sleeveless tunic that hugged her body, the v neck low showing off her great endowment, she wore black leggings, with olive green converse, she also wore black sleeveless gloves. In her ears she had small dangling earrings that had flower lotus.**

**As he stared with wide eyes, their names left his lips in whisper though he was still heard.**

"**Handro. Sherri…"**

**Both turned in Zero's direction watching as he slowly walked toward them with a hand stretched out. Sherri gasped dropping her bags and ran to him with Handro right behind her.**

"**Zero!" The red head exclaimed pulling the silverette into her arms. "Oh my…It's really you!" She pulled back looking him up and down only to crush him in a hug, she was taller than him by 10 inches, so his head came up to her neck. "It's been forever!"**

**Handro, was a foot taller than the red head, hugged the hunter as well laughing before he spoke. His voice was warm and deep. "This is unexpected." The man ruffled Zero's hair. "We wanted to surprise you."**

**Zero pulled back from Sherri's embrace. "What do you mean?" He stared wide eyed at the couple though the happiness was evident in his voice.**

**Sherri smiled. "Simone' never told you?"**

**Zero casted a suspicious look at the girl, who hid behind Handro with a squeak.**

"**That's good, well, we" She motioned to Handro and herself. "Will be attending Cross Academy in the night class and as new perfects!" She clapped her hands together. "Syurpriz **_**(surprise)**_**!" Sherri chirped in Russian. The woman was African American and Russian, she knew the Japanese language well but often switched to her native tongue then back to Japanese. Handro was Spartan, well Greek, but didn't need to switch tongue very often like Sherri.**

"**We'll be here way past graduation! And maybe during the winter break and summer you can come with us to America and Europe again!" Handro stated grinning.**

**During his freshman Year at the academy. Simone's parents talked Cross into letting Zero spend winter and summer with them in America and Europe. When he was in America he got to meet the odd couple, Sherri and AlaHandro, both who were adopted by Simone's parents, and many more of Simone's family and friends, who loved him. They spent the summer in America, and Zero loved it. Zero even got to experience what it was like to go to school there. He also learned the language and was pretty fluent, also learning to speak Russian, Greek, and German, while he lived with the family. During winter they went to Europe. Zero thought America was amazing, he didn't want to leave Germany. Going on the trip with the family was like an adventure and he loved every minute of it. He wanted to do it again, vowing to have Ichiru along with him.**

**Zero gave a kind smile nodding. "Ya…" He was so happy.**

**Zero laughed when the couple began telling him how they got lost trying to find the academy.**

"**I swear none of you have a sense of direction." Zero teased.**

**Sherri put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you are talking about. I can find places just fine! It's this one," She pointed to Simone' who was having a pushing war with Handro. "Who has no sense of direction!"**

**Zero watched the argument with laughing eyes.**

"**I don't get lost!" Simone' shouted then climbed on Handro as if she where a monkey and sat on his shoulders. "I know where I am going all the time!"**

**Sherri raised a red eyebrow in disbelief. "Hun, you got lost in the mall."**

"**I was memorizing the places and following the map." Simone' stated patting Handro's head.**

"**You can't even read a map." Sherri said and everyone grew quiet.**

**Simone' pointed a finger down at the red head. "Your hair looks like Taco sauce!" She shouted.**

"**My hair does not look like that!" She yelled back stomping her foot to the ground immaturely. "Handro does my hair look like taco sauce?"**

"**My dear Sherri," his voice was sensual and sexy. "Your hair is more than simple taco sauce," Zero and Simone' snickered. "It is like the hottest pepper dipped in chilly."**

"**Oh Handro…" Sherri gushed.**

**Handro kneeled on one knee making Simone' fall off his shoulders. "Your eyes are like the green onions chopped into pieces and sprinkled on meat-No!" He grabbed her hand. "Your eyes are the fresh lime squeezed on spaghetti!" He kissed her hand. "And your silky soft skin is the ground beef, which is warm, moist and delicious."**

**Zero covered his mouth to stop his laughter.**

"**louloúdi lo̱toú (Lotus Flower)," He purred in Greek, standing to his feet. "You make the ultimate supreme taco!" he declared.**

"**Meaning your hair still looks like taco sauce." Simone' muttered running behind Zero and using him as shield when the red head tried to grab her.**

**From a distance Yuuki watched with jealous and confusing red brown orbs. Who were these people to Zero? She thought. Taking note of how the hunter didn't glare or have his cold mask of indifference around them like he did with her. Yuuki didn't like that at all, his thoughts should only be of her. Here, she saw Zero laughing and joking around with them, and it's been what? Five minutes! She knew the male since they were children and still couldn't get him to at least crack a smile around her.**

**It wasn't fair!**

'_**How could he be so accepting of strangers and not me?!**_**' She mentally yelled. **_**'I should be the only thing he thinks about and should interact with.'**_** The brunette bowed her head**_**. 'Why? Why does he only show happiness with them and not me?' **_**She thought desperately over and over. Receiving no answer she plastered a fake smile on and walked toward the group, interrupting their reunion, greeting them.**

"**Hello and welcome to Cross Academy!" She smiled sweetly. "I'm Yuuki Cross. Who are you two?"**

**Both Sherri and Handro regarded the girl with different stares. Handro while his stare was friendly his eyes showed disdain. Sherri on the other hand just flat out glared at the brunette.**

"**So you're the one," Yuuki's smile disappeared and her face contorted into confusion. "Who ran." Sherri finished, her words soft but held venom.**

**Yuuki frowned. "Wha-"**

**Sherri sized the brunette up before snorting. "You may have everyone else fooled with the innocent girl act but not us." Smirking she stated. "I can see who you truly are and let me tell ya honey, it's nothing pleasant."**

**Yuuki's face burned with anger. How dare this woman say that to her. She didn't even know her to judge. She became angrier when Zero didn't even try to defend her.**

"**I'm sorry, but I don't think you should judge a person you just met." Yuuki said trying to remain pleasant.**

**Sherri gave a chuckle. "I know," she gave a mocking smirk. "And yet I have no control over it, especially since it's an ability and a habit. Really it alerts me to people like you, the bitchy kind of people."**

**Yuuki gaped.**

"**Sher, that's enough." Handro stated wrapping an arm around the red-heads waist.**

**Simone' and Zero saw the tension brewing and grabbed the bags handing them back to the owners. "Come on we'll get you settled in." Zero stated. "This is Sherri and Handro, they're related to Si." He answered automatically moving past her to lead the others to the moon dorms. Feeling a hand grip his sleeve he sighed and told Simone' to take the two to the moon dorms.**

**Simone' frowned. "You sure?" **

**Zero nodded. "Yeah go on a head." He then mentally added, **_**'I need to settle this.'**_** Once the three were out of his sight he regarded the brunette coldly. "What is it now Yuuki?"**

"**You didn't even defend me. Didn't even try." Yuuki bowed her head. "Why are you being like this?"**

**Zero rolled his eyes yanking his arm away from the girl. "Like what?"**

**Yuuki finally gazed up glaring at him. "Why are you distancing yourself?! Why is it that every time I'm around you become quiet and cold? Was it something I did?"**

**Zero clenched his fist but remained impassive.**

"**You show your smiles around them but not me. We've been friends since we were little. Back then you use to hold my hand a lot, especially if we went to the moon dorms. You protected me." Her lips trembled.**

"**Your point?"**

**And she snapped.**

"**So why? Why are you treating me as if I didn't matter to you now?!"**

"**Because you don't." he responded coolly.**

**Yuuki glared. "That's bull!" she continued. "You have feelings for me! I know it! I know you! So stop with the act!" Her face contorted to one of pain. "Stop it…Stop hurting me Zero…"**

**Zero felt something with in him snap. **

**Stop hurting her?**

**STOP. HURTING. HER?!**

**He would have laughed if he wasn't so pissed at the moment. Wasn't he the one going through all types of hell for her? Wasn't he the one who appears every time she got herself into some type of trouble?! She who didn't even bother to notice. Has she ever asked about his wellbeing?**

**No.**

**All Yuuki cared about was herself. **

**She would always make herself the victim or the one who was going through some type of crisis. The female always had to be the certain of attention. If Kaname wasn't there to coddle her then she turn to Zero for attention and vice versa. **

**And Zero hated that.**

**He hated how he let himself be controlled not only by his feelings for the brunette but by her as well.**

**Once Zero got over his feelings for the female his eyes felt more open. **

**The fights he and Kaname had over the girl he realized were just plain stupid. Even though Yuuki seemed like she tried to stop them, he thought differently. Zero believed Yuuki wanted him and Kaname to fight over her, just so she could brag about it and get attention.**

**Just like now.**

**Since the girl wanted attention she get it.**

**But this time it would be different.**

"**You think you understand me so well." Zero finally spoke with a void voice.**

"**I do!" She hissed.**

"**Then you'd know I don't have feeling for you anymore!" He yelled at her, not caring how she took a step back from him in shock. While the other was silent he decided to shed light on the girl's accusations.**

"**Three months ago I did love you." He stated softly before his voice hardened. "But even though I loved you, I knew I would never receive your love, not even half of it."**

**When Yuuki began to speak Zero held up a hand silencing her. "No, I listened to your problems long enough. It's my turn to speak my thoughts." He said and continued. "I could never have all your love because it was focused on Kuran. He was the one occupying your thoughts and heart. So that's one reason why I began to lose interest. The second…" Zero paused and fixed her with a hard cold glare. "You learning for the first time I was a turned vampire."**

**Yuuki gasped and stepping toward the hunter, about to spout off an excuse and yet again Zero cut her off.**

"**That day my body was in so much pain and under stress. Signs that my vampire was trying to surface and that I needed to feed. I lasted through most of the day on my own, without having to feed. Though after I finished patrolling I grew worse, that night I nearly lost control." His eyes became sad. "And while I was about to lose control, you, of all people showed up. I fought for control and my senses returned so I wouldn't bite you…I thought: Yuuki is here maybe she can help me this time…I remember holding out my hand, trying to reach out to you even though it hurt to move. I wanted your help not your blood." Amethyst eyes darkened. "And what do you do? You run away from me like I'm a monster!" He growled out. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? To be turned away by someone you love? The rejection was unbearable. So, I, with some support came to the conclusion that you could never, nor would ever, love me as the way I am." Zero then shrugged. "Which leads to my feelings toward you now. I don't love you anymore Yuuki. I have no feelings of endearment toward you any longer."**

**Yuuki gaped and shook her head refusing to believe he got over her so easily. "What did you expect Zero?!" She put a hand to her chest. "I was frightened! I had no idea you were a vampire. If I did, then I would have helped you."**

**Zero scoffed. "Yuuki, if ya haven't notice: You grew up around bloodsuckers, we go to school with bloodsuckers," he held up a finger. "And might I remind you that you're in love with said head bloodsucker."**

**Yuuki fumed. "Don't call Kaname sempai that!" she hissed. "To you he maybe a blood sucker but he is more than that!" She decided to change the subject. "Who exactly did you feed from?" She bristled at the answer.**

"**I go to Simone' and feed from her," He smirked shamelessly at the glint of jealousy shining through red-brown orbs. "I've always feed from her… Since I was turned."**

"**Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you."**

**Zero snorted. "You just love the spot light to be on you… I didn't go to you because it didn't involve you. Be glad because if a rouge or one of the others don't drink your blood first, your precious Kaname will." He mocked mentally cackling at Yuuki's rage.**

"**So why drink her blood? Why choose her over me?"**

**Zero actually did laugh this time, as Simone' would say, the bimbo is showing her true colors. "Choose? There was never a choice! And if there was I'd choose her. Why? Because Simone' puts others before herself, she doesn't seek attention or watch as two guys fight over her, she'll actually stop it by kicking both their ass; and she truly understands me better than you do. We've known each other much longer than I've known you. Also she is more useful and more capable than you. I know if I'm in some type of trouble she'll have my back. I can rely on her and she can rely on me. We click."**

**Yuuki was stunned not knowing what to say but she knew her hate for the black girl only grew. If she never came into Zero's life then the silverette would be wrapped around her little finger. But no, the other female was always in her way, and it seem with Sherri and Handro appearing that would be much harder. She wished for Simone' to just disappear!**

**Zero was hers!**

**As if sensing her thoughts Zero towered over Yuuki. "Cause any harm to Simone', Handro, or Sherri you'll be sorry." He began to turn and leave but paused when Yuuki spoke.**

"**Zero, do you love Simone'?"**

"**Yes." He turned back to Yuuki**_**. 'As a sister but you don't need to know that bit.'**_

**She bowed her head. "So she's the reason you're acting this way…"**

"**No, you are. You opened my eyes Yuuki…and for that I'm grateful." He paused and continued. "I honestly want nothing to do with you. From here on out you can do as you please, whether it involves Kuran or whatever else, don't drag me into it. I know I won't be able to avoid you because we have the same classes and perfect duties but I don't have to speak to you." He turned away from Yuuki who was fuming and began walking. "I wish you the best and happiness. It seems one of us will get to be with the one they love, with no competition."**

"**Zero!" Yuuki called after him but he just kept walking. She couldn't lose him. "If you keep walking, I won't forgive you!"**

**He kept walking waving a hand lazily in the air dismissing her threat. **

"**I'm serious! If you don't turn around our friendship is over!" Her face brighten when he stopped walking but he didn't turn around.**

"**You go that far to control me…" Slightly the hunter turned his head back, he said. "Then you'd be doing me a favor." And he started back walking leaving behind an angered Yuuki.**

**Simone', Sherri and Handro were greeted by Takuma when they arrived to the moon dormitory.**

"**Hey Taku-Taku," Simone' greeted. "This is Sherri and AlaHandro Riga, they are my older siblings and mated to each other. Sher, Handro this is Ichijou Takuma. He is the vice president of the night class."**

**Takuma gave a friendly grin and shook hands with Handro and kissed Sherri's hand. "It's nice to meet you both! Welcome to Cross Academy. We hope you enjoy your stay here."**

**Sherri gave a kind beautiful smile making Takuma blush. "Thank you, Ichijo-san I'm sure we will feel at home." She looked up at Handro. "Right?"**

"**Yeah," He smiled. "So Ichijo-san-"**

"**Please Takuma is fine and no honorific is required."**

**Both he and Sherri nodded. "Takuma-kun, based on your uniform I take it you, Sim, and Zero aren't in the same class."**

"**No we aren't but with her and Kiyru-kun being a perfect the others and I see plenty of them around!"**

"**I see," Sherri hummed. "So do they stay out of trouble or get into it?" The red head grinned at the squawk that came from the girl.**

**Takuma returned the grin. "A lot of both. Mostly Simone'-chan."**

"**Oi! Shouldn't we be getting you guys settle in?" Simone' walked ahead of them feigning anger. The three just laughed before following.**

**As they walked into the foyer, Takuma was explaining the rules. He told the couple even though they were mated, they wouldn't be able to share a room together. The couple didn't seem bothered by it since they were told they could go to each other's room to see one another. He then began to explain to them about feeding.**

"**Taking blood from the day class or any other human is strictly forbidden. If you feed from each other that is fine." Takuma then pulled out a bottle that held small white pills. "You are also supposed to take these blood pills with every meal. It sedates the hunger for blood." He handed the bottle to Handro, who pocketed the small item. "Now I'll show you to your rooms!" The blonde chirped walking up the stairs with the three following after him. The blond vampire never saw how Handro gave the blood pills to Sherri.**

**Or how the bottle disappeared into thin air.**

**~2 months later~**

**Kaname had called the attention of his class mates once class was over. Having the attention of the class minus Handro and Sherri. The two sat in the back of class, Sherri with her head down and Handro braiding a strand of her hair. The two didn't mingle much with the other nobles, or most of them didn't mingle with the two because they weren't nobles, just commoners. The pureblood realized it didn't bother the couple to be ignored or scoffed at, though it was all ignored. The couple was rarely seen, it wasn't because they were perfects, but because both spent their time with Simone' and Zero. He noticed how the silverette didn't spend as much time with Yuuki anymore besides perfect duties. **

**That was another issue, he would need to look in to some other time.**

**The pureblood then focused back on the class. Kaname figured Sherri and Handro were listening so he directed his attention back to the nobles who gave him their undivided attention.**

"**I have a request…" Everyone listened on, wanting to gain good graces with their ruler. "If we are to come under dire circumstances, I want to know where your loyalties lie when that time comes." Kaname stated softly, gazing at the vampires. "I also ask that you protect Yuuki. She is very precious to me."**

**The nobles stood and put their right hands over their hearts and stated, "We pledge our loyalty to Kaname-sama." Kaname thanked them before his eyes focused on the couple sitting in the back of the classroom, the two have yet to respond.**

**The other vampires saw this and bristle at the disrespect that was being shown to their king.**

**Feeling the malicious aura being directed at them, Handro addressed the class without looking up from braiding Sherri's hair. "Is there something that you need of us?"**

**Kaname felt his eyes narrow somewhat but his calm demeanor remained. "Where do your loyalties lies? And even if it is not to me will you watch over Yuuki?"**

**Handro hummed and appeared to be in thought before giving his reply. "We say no, to both questions." Then the nobles, except Kaname's circle of friends, went into an outrage.**

"**How dare you?"**

"**You can't refuse him!"**

"**Expected of Level-C's."**

"**He ask us this simple thing…And they refuse."**

"**Just as he is our king he is yours as well!"**

**The comments continued until Sherri stood slamming her hands on the table. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled, glaring death at everyone. "He is not our king! We can refuse him and his stupid ass requests as much as we want." She smirked at the looks of shock mixing with anger. **

"**Now let's get one thing clear," Handro began, his voice laid back yet holding malice. "Unlike most of you here, we didn't come to this school to swoon and suck up to your 'king'. We came here to learn, not pledging our devotion, or taking up someone else's problems. So our answer is no."**

**Sherri yawned and stretched. "Unlike you morons, we don't jump on the bus for good graces." Sherri shook her head. "Really, you guys are so blind, you can't even see how your precious king is using you." She sat in Handro's lap. "In his eyes, you all are just mindless pawns." She made eye contact with the pureblood.**

"**And what would you know? You both are simple level-c's, commoners! You say all this because really you're scared and weak." One noble said with his nose stuck up in the air.**

**A low chuckle left Handro's lips. "Hahaha…So this is about power." Sherri gave an evil grin. "If so then let's give them a feel…Sher would you like to do the honors?"**

"**Gladly." She purred out and before anyone knew it the red head sent out her energy, it wasn't even that much, and some nobles were collapsing to the floor or gripping their chest because of the pressure. **

**Kaname stared wide-eyed. The woman sent out energy that was similar to a pureblood at full power. Sherri reeled back her power and Handro sent out his and it was just as suffocating as his mate's. **

"**Do you still see us to be weak?" Sherri asked. "It's funny, you are nobles and yet you crumble to the ground…That was barely a percent of our power. You guys are truly pathetic. You shouldn't believe you are strong or above others because of your status." She stood from Handro's lap heading for the door, her mate following after her. "So, back to before…Our answer is no." When Sherri went to turn the handle, it wouldn't move.**

"**Is there a reason you aren't letting us leave?" Handro questioned the pureblood.**

**Kaname remained calm on the outside though on the inside it was a different story. These two were pushing his buttons on purpose. He wouldn't take their bait, no matter how angry and infuriated he was becoming. It was like the two knew how to push his buttons.**

"**Why won't you protect Yuuki?"**

**Sherri groaned at his question. "Reeeally! That's why you won't let us leave! Glupyy! (Stupid)" She began cursing in Russian, everyone stared in confusing not knowing what the read head was saying. While Sherri continued to curse Handro answered the pureblood's question.**

"**You don't give all the information or reason you want her protected. You just expect us to agree. No. She isn't our problem."**

"**She doesn't deserve it. Plus she is a manipulative bitch." Sherri said going back to the language everyone understood. "She hurt someone dear to us in the worst way possible, and that I will never forgive." She hissed. "Let me tell you about your precious Yuuki, she may put on the innocent sweet girl act in front of you, but that girl is a monster. She uses people for her own gains." She leveled Kaname with knowing eyes. "I guess it runs in the **_**family**_**."**

**Kaname was so shocked he let his hold on the handle slip away.**

"**You have our answer. Now good evening." And both left leaving behind confused vampires.**

**The pureblood wanted to go after them and demand some answers about who they really are, and if they were purebloods. Though right now he had to deal with a class of nobles and their questions. The first one being: Are they purebloods?**

**Kaname sighed and addressed the class. "It appears I am no longer the only pureblood here."**

**Sherri and Handro walked down the hall hand in hand.**

"**Do you think we went over board?" Sherri asked her mate.**

"**No, they had it coming." Handro said. "This is a lesson and change in the game. Kaname is clever I'll give him that but I refuse to let him use Zero any longer. Since he broke his ties with Yuuki, things will get a lot difficult for Kaname. "**

**Nodding in agreement Sherri said, "We'll force his hand." She paused and added. "And maybe open his eyes to the truth about his Yuuki. She isn't his other heart…"**

"**We can only hope. It will take some time."**

**Simone' then suddenly came around the corner, almost crashing into the couple in her haste but she stopped just in time.**

"**You have to come!" She said out of breath and took in gulps of air. "Ichiru! Ichiru is here! With Shizuka!" Both gasped before all three took off again, with Simone' leading them.**

**~3 weeks later~**

**Zero was fast walking down the hall his face twisted into a frown, though he really wanted to scowl.**

"**Zero! Wait a sec!"**

**Yuuki followed after him, questioning him about Ichiru. Really couldn't the girl take a hint? Ever since last month the girl has been more persistent in showing Zero that she cared for him. She made it seem like they didn't even stop being friends, she still lived in the illusion that he cared for her.**

"**Zero who was he?! I didn't even know you had a twin?" She ignored the glare he sent her. "Where has he been then? Why is he here?"**

**Zero increased his pace ignoring the girl. Both perfects left the hall and were now in the court yard. Sitting at the fountain was Kaname, he was reading a book, but closed his book when he saw the two.**

**Yuuki eyes lit up and she ran up to the pureblood greeting him. Zero on the other hand continued on his way. He had to meet up with Simone', Sherri, and Handro at the stables the four of them would be coming up with a plan on how to deal with Shizuka and Ichiru.**

"**Kiryu," The male brunette called to him. "I need to talk to you."**

**Yuuki mentally fumed yet remained smiling at her Kaname.**

**Zero turned and faced the pureblood with a calm face. "I don't have time. I'm in a hurry." He was to the point. "And if it's about Sherri and Handro again, ask them yourself…"**

**Kaname's eyes narrowed. "I have and received no real answer-"**

"**Then don't expect an answer from me."**

"**Kiryu this is crucial."**

**Yuuki looked on confused with a worried frown. She had no clue what the two were talking about or referring to that involved the couple.**

"**Crucial you say?" Zero scoffed. "Please you just feel threaten."**

**The other gave a sigh. "Kiryu are they purebloods?"**

"**Ask them yourself."**

"**Kiryu I have others ways to find-"**

"**Going through my mind. I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner." Zero said sarcastically. There was another reason the hunter was in a bad mood; it was because the vampire before him was trying to break into his mind and find out information about his friends. It was a constant headache and waste of energy, he had sleepless nights because of the bastard.**

**Zero felt his eye twitch. Even right now he was trying to see into his thoughts.**

'_**Kuran if you don't stop what you're doing right now I will destroy you from the inside out.'**_

**Kaname eyes widened and he looked around for the redhead and raven but found only himself, Zero and Yuuki present. **_**'How in the world…?**_**' He thought only to here Handro voice in his head this time.**

'_**There is a thing called personal space. Now, this is the only warning you will receive from us. If you continue to look into our Zero's mind, we will kill you."**_** His soft voice became hard. **_**'We know you've been forcing your way into our Zero's mind.'**_

**Kaname remained silent.**

'_**So we will say this once. Stop and live or continue and die. Choose wisely.'**_** Sherri said.**

'_**We aren't a threat to you Kuran. We have no vendetta against you or trying to take over but do not believe for a second we are allying ourselves with you.'**_

'_**Alright, I understand. I will leave him be.'**_

**Zero waited patiently for the couple to finish warning Kaname, he heard everything that was being said. Once they were finished he started walking away from the two brunettes.**

**Yuuki, who was left in the dark looked on confused. The girl had no clue the vampire was talking to Sherri and Handro. She gazed back at Zero who was father away. Yuuki was tempted to follow him yet she wanted answers to not only what just transpired but why Kaname was suddenly courting her.**

**~The Rido attack~**

**Zero gently lowered his lifeless brother to the stone floor, tears running down his face as he caressed the younger twin's cheek. It was so cold and pale with death. A pained sob escaped him.**

"**I-I'm sorry Ichiru-chan." He apologized. "I'm so sorry...I didn't want this to happen…" Zero smiled tearfully at his twin. He studied Ichiru's face, it was calm and serene, and Zero saw he would no longer suffer. "Simone', Sherri, and Handro will be sad they didn't get to say goodbye. At least you are finally at peace Otouo." Zero ran fingers through Ichiru's hair. "I have to go now," he kissed his temple and caressed his cheek one more time before he stood and walked to the door. Before Zero walked out he turned his head to Ichiru giving a sad smile. "I'll see you soon Ichi." Then he left closing the door softly.**

**As Zero left two figures appear from the shadows walking over to Ichiru. One of them kneeled down and laid their pointer and index finger over Ichiru's heart. The figure hummed and their comrade picked up Ichiru.**

"**What do you wish to do?" Their voice was deep and smooth and very masculine.**

"**We take him with us." Said the other, their voice soft and light, belonging to a female. "There is little life left in him but we can still save him. Come we have little time." The male nodded and with Ichiru in tow, the figures faded into the shadows leaving nothing behind.**

**Zero ran to the forest where he felt the presence of Rido and Kaname. When the two came into view, he hid behind a tree, readying his weapon. Moving closer to both purebloods, Zero listened to the conversation.**

"**You know you can't kill me Kaname-kun." Purred Rido. "Even if you tear me into little pieces. Crush my heart into dust. No matter what you do," he spread his arms out. "I will always come back. I will never die. So long as I live you will always be mine." He chuckled.**

**Kaname calmly stared back at the crazed pureblood. "Not for long."**

**Rido narrowed his eyes and jumped away from the other when Kaname sent a wave of power at him, destroying trees and splitting the ground.**

**Kaname moved out of Zero's range. "Sayonara."**

**Bang!**

**Rido's eyes widen and he looked down at his chest. There was a hole that sprouted into more holes that soon covered his upper body, he smirked at Kaname as his body began to turn to dust. "Well, seems this game ends…haha. I would have loved to see the looks on their faces when they realize who you really are…That you are the king, the ancient king, which started the cursed Kuran line…At least one knows…" His dark laugh echoed around them before it disappeared completely with his body.**

**Zero blinked at what he heard. **

**Kaname the king of all vampires?**

**It was a shock. So many questions ran through his mind like how did the Kuran survive so long and look no older than 20. Zero became alert when said pureblood faced him.**

**The look in those brown-red orbs held so many feelings and secrets. Zero wanted to know what those feelings and secrets were.**

**It was silent between the two for a few minutes.**

"**I don't understand what he meant but I won't tell others that you are the original king. That is for you to do, on your own time." Zero stated to the pureblood, who gaped at him.**

"**Why?" Kaname suddenly questioned. The brunette was taken aback by the silverette's words and actions. "Why not tell them? I thought you would jump at that chance, to cause any type of harm or foil to me." He felt his heart flutter at the serene smile that bloomed on the silverette's lips.**

"**That was the old me. I know all vampires aren't evil…but it was the only thing I knew-No. I wanted to blame my misfortunes on your kind. I let my hate cloud me, running my life…When I could have been doing something different. If I told your friends who you truly were what would I gain? What would I accomplish? I've been through enough pain and suffering…and lost…"His thoughts went to Ichiru. His still body flashing in his mind. "I wouldn't want to wish it on another, even if it was you." Zero stated softly. "Tell me Kaname…Do you think we could have been friends?" **

**Kaname remained silent truly thinking the question over. **

**Could they?**

**Kaname didn't know the answer but was looking back on their past encounters. The way he treated Zero because he was a hunter and ex-human wasn't right, then being jealous of him because he was closer to Yuuki. He realized most of their fights were ridiculous.**

"**I don't expect you to answer right away Kaname…"**

**There it was again. **

**That skip he felt happen again. The way Zero said his name made him feel funny.**

**Not in a bad way, but he wanted to hear it again.**

"**Ki-Zero…I-" he stopped short and glared at the bushes behind Zero. He walked closer to Zero and stood protectively in front of him. He sent out a blast of invisible air towards the bushes and he moved closer to Zero as a dark figure appeared.**

**His eyes widen at seeing the beast before him. It was a large black fox that was bigger and taller than a horse. Its black fur slick and smooth had purple cracked lines going from its bright purple eyes traveling all over its body to the tip of its seven tails. Its bright eyes regarded the two with…relief? **

**Kaname was broken from the trance as the beast moved toward them gracefully the ground beneath its feet turning brown with death and green with life, the process repeating. He got ready and raised his hand preparing to attack, yet Zero stopped him.**

"**No!" He grabbed the pureblood's arm pulling it down. "It's okay!" He moved from behind Kaname toward the fox that sat on its hunches. "It's alright…" He embraced the fox resting his head on its breasts. "Simone'…"**

"**S-Simone'!?" The pureblood gasped out. This creature was the bouncy and optimistic Simone'? He gaped moving closer and circling her. "How?"**

"_**You aren't the only one with secrets…Or surprises…"**_** he heard her laughing voice with in his mind.**

"**But I thought she was-You were human…"**

"_**Well as you can see I'm not, nor never was…" **_**She replied wrapping her tails around Zero nuzzling him as if he were her own kit. **_**"I just kept my true energy and form hidden. Just like you hid your identity."**_

**Kaname nodded understanding. **

**Zero looked up at Simone' with tearful eyes. "Si, Ichiru is-"**

**Simone' licked his cheek. "**_**I know my love…Mom and Dad came and took him."**_** She gazed at Kaname. **_**"All the students are safe and the last of Rido's followers have been disposed of. We gathered the students in the safe room. Right now Cross is telling them about your kind."**_

**Kaname nodded before asking in a somewhat hesitant voice.****"Do they…Do they know about you?" **

"_**Yep." **_**Her tails wagged before she lowered to the ground allowing Zero to climb on her back before she stood up again.**_** "I'll give you details later. Right now we need to go." **_**And with that said she took off back to the academy with Kaname following.**

**Zero clung to the vixen, he leaned down and pressed his face into her fur, hiding his tears. This war may be over and everyone is safe but he lost his own flesh and blood today. He and Ichiru were rekindling their relationship, it was a slow process, and it had to do with Simone' always trapping them together somewhere. Last time the two were locked in the basement of the school and had to use one of the secret escape routes to get out. **

'_**Ichiru…I'm sorry.'**_** The silverette thought.**

**When the three made it back to the academy, Kaname's circle of friends were waiting for them. Though they were surprised to learn Simone' was the large fox that mysteriously appeared and began helping them take out Rido's followers. They made their way to the safe house where all the students were being held. **

**Once they arrived, Cross was in the middle of a speech explaining to the human students how the night class were all vampires and why it was kept secret. He then told them of the coexistence that he and close friends were trying to establish. **

**As they made their way to Cross the students who saw Simone' stared at her in fear and were uncertain of her. Zero saw this and knew it was only normal, it would take some time for them to get used to it and come to terms. He grabbed Simone's hand and gave a small smile, which was returned.**

**Kaname stood beside the chairman while the vampires, Zero, and Simone' stood behind him.**

**Cross then gave all the students a serious stare. "You now know this secret. And I ask you all now, will you keep it? If others outside of this school learn of this then it will put others in danger. If you wish to forget all that has transpired then the night class will erase the memories, but if you are willing to keep this secret then you may keep the memories of today." He then gave them all a soft smile. "Please think it over. When you make your choice come to me. "**

**And so the students murmured among themselves some in excitement and some unsure. It was all new to them and unexpected and so unreal! **

**As the students talked among themselves Zero and Simone' moved to a secluded corner where Handro and Sherri stood waiting for them. Sherri immediately hugged Zero close, Simone' hugged him from behind and Handro hugged them all.**

**No words needed to be shared as they all mourned their lost brother, Ichiru.**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this elfy and look forward to the next chapter I have planned for you! That goes to the rest of you as well! :) If you would to see or have something happen don't hesitate to ask! :) I promise I don't bite!

Also a couple to be addressed:

Sherri and Handro are not related to Simone' or each other!

Zero, Simone', Sherri and Handro believe Ichiru is dead. They have no clue he has a least one percent of life left.

In either the next chapter or coming chapters I will explain more on sherri and handro's story. But most importantly how Zero met them all.

Well that's it I hope to hear from you guys!

Please R&R love doves!


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

**Hey everyone I'm so happy you guys are loving this! All this love is making me blush and cry at the same time! *sniff* Thank you all so much! I worked really hard on this chapter, it took days and all-nighters to finally complete this. Now enough of my babbling here is the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I own no songs used in this fic, or the vampire knight characters.

Claimer: I do own Simone', Sherri, Handro, and any other OC character, and I own the idea for this fic. So without futher ado enjoy!

Warnings: Yuuki bashing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

The dance was going smoothly.

Cross looked on from the second floor to the dance floor below with a soft smile. Pleased to see the vampires dancing with the humans of the day class. It warmed his heart to see this, it was a dream that was slowly, but surely coming true. The chairman knew if his friends were alive they would rejoice. Even though it was small number that now knew of the vampires' existence.

After the Rido attack and the students were told of the night class being vampires, they were given the choice to forget or to keep the secret. Cross was really surprised when none of the students wanted their memories erased, and they were true to their word. It has been a year since the incident and no word of vampires existing leaked out.

He was pleased.

His eyes then went to Kaname, who was dancing with Yuuki. His eyes became solemn.

She was awakened and regain all her memories.

_'She isn't the same.'_ Cross thought with a frown.

And he was right. Ever since Yuuki awakened and became a pureblood again, she changed, and not for the better. The hunter notice how the girl became more snobby and mean to her peers, and also to him. The girl completely disregard the fact that he took her in and raised her as his own. Now she didn't need to voice it but it was how she spoke to him and carried herself. He also found out the relationship between Yuuki and Zero, and their standing of no longer being friends. It threw him for the loop but he wasn't mad at Zero, he understood and didn't blame him. This new Yuuki wasn't the one he raised. If her parents were alive, they would be sad and disappointed with how their daughter turned out.

Cross sighed.

It broke his heart to see what Yuuki has become. Maybe it was his fault?

He did spoil her with gifts and such while she was in his care. He nodded sadly. Yes, that had to be it. He was a terrible fa-

"Don't you dare finish that thought Dyadya **(uncle**)." Sherri ordered while strolling up to him. She wore an olive green v-neck gown that hugged her body. Her red-burgundy hair fell around her in curls. She wore green tear drop earrings and a simple green pendent necklace. "I can hear you all the way down there."

Cross blinked at her appearing before plastering on a smile. "Oh, Sherri-chan! Are you enjoying yourself?" He blinked again when he didn't see her mate. "Why aren't you dancing with Handro?"

Sherri stood next to him leaning forward slightly on the railing and answered. "I am enjoying myself…And I'll dance plenty with my warrior before this night is over with." She then turned to the chairman. "You aren't a terrible father. You didn't raise her wrong." Sherri put a hand on top of Cross's hand as she gazed down below at Yuuki, who was surround by nobleman asking for a dance. "She is influenced by the status and the power that it brings."

"I know but it is still my fault…"

"How so? For taking her in? For raising her as you own and loving her? You believe you are at fault for that?" When he didn't answer she continued. "You took her in and raised her without a second thought. You nurtured her with love and affection. You aren't a bad person. Even if she did have her memories, her parents alive, and you never raising her…The result would be the same. Though I believe it is only natural to take blame and feel responsible for the child's actions…" Her eyes became solemn and her voice low. "No one can predict how their children will turnout as they grow."

Cross sighed agreeing with her. "Yes. That is the scariest thing about being a parent. You never know what your child will become…" He paused before continuing. "I knew Yuuki would change when she awakened." He closed his eyes clenching his hands into fist and swallowing. "I-I just didn't expect it to be like this…I know Juri and Haruka would be torn." He bowed his head and opening his eyes to look at Yuuki, the girl was in conversation with a group of nobles that mostly consisted of boys. He watched as she flirted shamelessly with them. Teasing them with something they'll never be able to have. Her.

Kaname was standing a few feet away to the side talking with Takuma. Though Cross saw how the pureblood eyes narrowed at the other brunette and how she continued to flirt.

Cross then looked around for Zero and Simone' and couldn't find the two. He figured the two were patrolling the grounds and dismissed their absence.

Sherri broke him from his musing with a squeeze to his hand. "You're a good man Dyadya…" She smiled kindly. "Any child would be lucky to have you as their father." She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. "I would have loved to have you as mine…And you know the history I have with my sperm-donor. A father is an important figure in a girl's life. "Her lime eyes became lost. "She's lucky to have one…"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Sherri…" Cross knew her history.

Sherri's mother died during child birth and her father became abusive going from verbal abuse to physical abuse. As she got older the abuse became worse and when she met Handro the man tried to kill her! His own flesh and blood. The man tried to kill her by cutting out her stomach but failed. Sherri barely escaped him. So, she and Handro ran away together and eventually came across Simone's parents, who took the two in. The story ran deeper than that but her father was no more and no longer came after them.

"We just have to hope for the best." She smiled. "You are a wonderful father Dyadya **(uncle)**. I don't want to ever hear such negative thoughts about yourself ever again. Alright? "

Cross blinked before giving a small smile and nodding. "Thank you Sherri." Sherri grinned before asking for a dance making Cross squeal with joy. "Of course I'd be honor!" He bowed to her and received a curtsy before the two began to waltz.

As they waltzed Cross thought back on the red-head's words and agreed with her. He couldn't do much of anything now, Yuuki's life was hers to control and the decisions she'd make would be on her. She was no longer a child and Cross couldn't hold her hand anymore. Now, he could only give advice and words of the wise to the girl if she so needed it.

_'We can only hope for the best.'_ He thought as if it were a prayer, while twirling Sherri he dipped asked about where Zero and Simone' was.

"Oh they're checking the grounds for level E's." She answered as he dipped her before bringing her back up."

"I see…" Cross nodded. "I hope they don't spend too much time patrolling. I really want them to enjoy themselves." He said in concern, hoping the two would be back before the dance was over.

Down below Kaname moved outside to the balcony, he needed some fresh air and time alone to cool his temper. If he remained inside watching Yuuki flirt any longer he might lose control and blow more than a fuse in the building.

Really the girl just has to flirt with every noble male. It was ridiculous and aggravating. And if that wasn't enough the girl's attitude toward others was beyond annoying. She was stuck up and saw everyone beneath her! Even Cross and her friend Yori! Yuuki believed she owed nothing to the hunter, and she completely ignored Yori, acting as if they were never friends. If that wasn't enough she was also pulling rank, using the Kuran name, to get away with stuff and having her way.

It was deplorable.

Also…

It wasn't something he expected.

Kaname moved closer to the stone railing resting his arms on top of the cold stone bracket then released a long tired sigh.

Yes, this was one outcome even he, The Great Kaname Kuran, master of what's to come, didn't see this coming.

In a way he felt he deserved this. "I guess karma decided to come around." He said with a bitter smile. Though he wished the others didn't have to suffer from his idiotic actions. He knew those who had a relationship with Yuuki were going through the worst of it, especially Cross. The man raised her without a second thought and showed her nothing but kindness and love asking in return to call him father, to see him as her second father, yet he was denied that joy.

That one simple request that was unfulfilled to this day.

_'And it never will be granted.' _Kaname believed sadly, and so did the chairman.

Kaname saw that it tore the chairman apart, yet the man just grinned and acted as he usually would, except every time he saw Yuuki, there was less shine in his eyes.

Kaname couldn't help but blame himself for awakening her. If only he knew beforehand how terrible she would be then he would have never awoken her.

He even went to Cross and apologized to him for what he did, what he caused. Yet he was told by the optimistic man that he didn't need to apologize. In fact Cross wasn't even upset at him or what he did, telling Kaname he was his friend and that Yuuki had to awaken sooner or later. He was only upset at Yuuki and the way she was acting.

Cross hasn't shown any negativity to him since then.

Kaname felt it wasn't fair that he get off easy and Karma seemed to agree with him.

_'You reap what you sow…'_ He thought looking up at the star filled sky. As he gazed at the stars silver hair and lilac irises flashed in his mind. Since last year during the attack of Rido, he's been thinking a lot about Zero, which confused him.

Shouldn't he be happy with Yuuki?

Shouldn't he be thinking about how wonderful their lives would be together?

Shouldn't he feel like he's on cloud nine when he's with her?

Yet all he could think about was one Zero Kiryu and if that wasn't enough he began having dreams…

Very Erotic, pleasurable dreams.

In his dreams Zero would always be in a king size bed laying on black silk sheets with moon light shining on him making his naked features more enchanting and ethereal. Then he would blink amethyst eyes and gaze at the Kuran serenely giving a beautiful smile. Kaname then would appear over the youth and Zero would wrap moon shine arms around his neck, slowly pulling the pureblood down towards him while saying his name.

_"Kaname."_ He said softly_. "Kaname."_ His eyes shined with want as the pureblood was nearing his lips. _"Kaname."_

And as soon as the pureblood claimed his lips the dream would be over leaving the pureblood with a certain problem. Although he didn't get to do more it left Kaname perplexed and wanting the sliver haired hunter.

_'What would it feel like to hold him in my arms in reality?'_ Kaname wondered. He blinked when he felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw Yori.

The human female was dressed in a light pink long cap sleeve gown, her hair was up in a chignon with her bangs laying side-sweep across her forehead. She wore pearl earrings and a necklace that had a single white pearl on it.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I'm sorry Kuran-sempai, I didn't know anyone was out here. I'll leave." Yori began retreating but Kaname stopped her.

"It's quite alright Wakaba-san. In fact I would like your company." He smiled. "If you don't mind that is?"

"Not at all." Yori smiled kindly and walked over, standing next to the pureblood. "You seem troubled." She stated softly.

Kaname blinked looking down at her. "I do?" he asked.

Yori nodded gazing at the scenery. "Is it because of Yuuki?" Kaname blinked again and Yori waited patiently for his answer.

Kaname did something he never did in front of others, he bowed his head and released a tired sigh.

"Yes." That was half of it.

"You could ask her to stop flirting." She pointed out boldly. "Besides you are her precious Kaname." Yori lightly teased.

Kaname snorted. "I could but what good would it do when she'll do it behind my back."

Yori hummed. "I see what you mean. Or you could talk to some of the girls and she'll think you find them more interesting." That drew a chuckle from the pureblood. "But I'm afraid those girls would end up missing so that may become a problem." Both laughed before settling in a comfortable silence.

Kaname wanted to know Yori's opinion about what he did to Yuuki. How did it affect her? What did she feel towards him? He asked this and Yori regarded him with calm eyes.

"You mean for awakening Yuuki?" He nodded and she continued. "Before I go on did you know she would be like this?"

"No, I had no idea she would become…" _'Cruel.'_ He finished in his head while closing his eyes in shame before he opened them, showing nothing but apology. "If I did then I would have never-"

"But you would have to regardless." Yori interrupted. "Because of the nightmares she started having." Yori then gave a kind smile. "I don't hate you for doing what you did Kaname." Her smile then fell away becoming solemn. "You also didn't know…" she trailed off looking down.

The pureblood felt she was talking about something else. "Know what?"

Yori looked him dead in the eye. "The way she truly was before you turned her." She paused a moment then continued. "Yuuki claims to be innocent but really it is quite the opposite…Remember when you and Zero-kun always fought over her."

Kaname would have blushed if this wasn't so serious. "Yes."

"Well on the days you two fought over her and the day would be ending she comes to me and brags about it. Now I found that odd and," Her eyes darkened. "It pissed me off. Why? Because she was taking the love you two had for her…For granted." Yori clenched her hands. "That's just wrong. Why would you use such pure feelings for your own gain and take pleasure in it?" She shook her head with a sigh. "I'm just glad Zero-kun realized what she truly is…"

"Zero?" Kaname asked. Was that the reason why the hunter wasn't around Yuuki anymore?

Yori blinked. "You mean you didn't know about Zero breaking ties with Yuuki last year? Or why?" A head shake of no. "Well, it is better to get it straight from Zero-kun himself, since he knows better than anybody. To put it simply, Yuuki isn't as sweet as apples to others like she is to you."

The Kuran looked away frowning because he knew what the other was saying was the utmost truth.

"A word of warning sempai, she uses people, and hurts them in the worst way possible. She's already hurt me, Zero-kun, her other friends and Cross-sensei." She rested a hand on Kaname's forearm. "Don't let her control you…If she has a hold on you then you will be hurt badly. Cross-sensei is in the most pain." She moved hand away placing it in front of her chest. "And for that I will never forgive her, not until she realizes and apologizes to him."

He understood that. "And what about you?"

After Yuuki stopped being a perfect Yori' volunteered receiving training and such. Honestly she was better at it than Yuuki and she took it more seriously. After she completed her training she received twin daggers, named after the sun and moon, Soleil and Luna.

"I don't care how she wronged me. Yes, I was her best friend and she mine, but I refuse to be friends with a heartless monster that would hurt her own parent." Yori stated with contained anger. "I want nothing to do with her."

"I wish I could take it all back." Kaname whispered desperately.

"It isn't your fault she is this way…Its pointless wishing to take things back, it's done now and all you can do is move forward and go from there." Yori said softly before holding her hand out to Kaname.

The pureblood blinked, utter confusion on his face.

Yori grinned. "In payment for consoling you and giving information, I would like one dance." She tilted her head. "Well?"

A soft laughed escaped his lips and Kaname bowed before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it. "I'd be honored."

The two then began a slow waltz, conversing here and there about things.

The Kuran thanked Yori for the talk and he actually felt better, though there was still the guilt eating away at him for Yuuki's actions against her peers.

That he knew would never go away.

BANG!BANG!

Kaname and Yori stopped dancing and looking off into the distance, hearing more gunshots. Kaname with his enhanced hearing heard the sounds of fighting. Meaning it was a big group. Both students jumped off the balcony landing on the ground before taking off into the woods. Kaname scooped Yori up and took off to the source of the sound.

Unknown to the eyes watching them disappear further into the woods.

~Elsewhere~

Zero continuing firing at level E's while Simone' cut them done with her timbrel tambourines, the zils, or metal jingles, on the musical instrument, were sharper than the blade of a sword and did much damage, especially since the metallic rings where coated in poison. Plus, the female was a master in capoeira and martial arts, combining the two with that of ballet and other dance styles that she learned over the years. It made her a force to be reckon with.

Zero was always amazed at the girl's fighting style. It was mesmerizing and unpredictable like the female.

He focused back on the brawl, kneeing a level in the gut while shooting one in the head before doing the same to the other one. They had to focus since these monsters kept coming one after another. They've been at this for 2 hours now. Level E's just started showing up all of sudden and where trying to head to the school but that changed when they saw the two perfects and since then the vampires never tried to advance past them.

Zero was glad he patrolled the grounds with Simone' because if he was by himself surely it would drive him past his limits and he would probably look worse than what he already is. His tux was torn and covered in dirt and blood from the turned vampires. He had a few scratches and bruises but nothing severe. Simone' was in the same condition as him, her lavender gown torn and covered in dirt.

"Zero let the bodies hit the floor!" Simone' yelled and that was a code for him to get down. She always used songs for things that he needed to, it was odd yet so Simone'.

Zero did just that because a giant ring blade sailed over his head taking out the crazed creatures that surrounded them then ricocheting back to the female, who caught it in her hands. More eyes appeared around them and Zero cursed getting back to his feet.

He backed up to Simone' and the two were back to back narrowing their eyes on the beasts surrounding them in a circle.

"What is with them? I've seen a pack of E's but not a pack where they travel in thirties!" Zero wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I don't sense Rido's presence in them. I doubt they were just created…No, something is drawing them here." Simone' explained. "I've been counting…Zero when an hour past we took out at least 100 and the second hour we took out a good 50. Now," Her eyes glanced over the approaching level E's. "I say would this would be about…70 here if not more."

"Shit!" Zero hissed ripping off his jacket. He would have to use his vines, he saw Simone' going into one of her lesser forms. Her right hand became one large claw, the tips black and purple cracks litter her arm going to her face.

"Sim?" Zero silently asked if she would be alright, every time she transformed she sometimes got out of control and would usually tax herself to remain in control.

"Don't worry Ze," She grinned. "I'll be fine! Now let's take care of these-" She blinked when she heard cries of pain and watched as most of the vampires turned to dust.

Yori was cutting through with Kaname backing her up, not caring if the dust stained her dress, she aimed a hard kick to the face of a level E before bringing her leg back and up kicking another level in the chin then stabbing them both with her daggers. Then she walked over to Zero and Simone' asking if they were okay.

While most of the rogues were distracted, Kaname wiped them out with only a thought. Dwindling down their numbers to a measly seven. Kaname swept the area for more but that was the last of them besides the seven left.

Both gaped at her and she blushed. "Well are you two okay?"

"That was sooo hot…" Simone' responded making the girl blush more. She then changed to her human appearance and changed her ring blade back into the two tambourines.

"Ya, how did you find us?" Zero shot a level E that tried to get the jump on Yori.

Six left.

"Oh well Kaname-sempai followed the gun shots and fighting." Kaname stepped forward giving a greeting. Yori then continued to speak. "So you two were here the whole time?"

"Yep," Simone' answered twirling silting the throats of two E's, killing them instantly. "Since the dance began."

Four left.

Kaname frowned. "Why didn't you at least try to contact us?" Kaname snapped his finger and three E's were instantly dust.

1 level E left.

Zero gave a Simone' a look, and Kaname figured he asked the same question. "I asked Sim here the same thing."

Yori clasped her hands in front of her looking at Simone' "Simone'-chan…?"

Everyone was looking at her expecting an answer and Simone' rubbed her head sheepishly. "Um-well..You see..um-Urges…?"

The three blinked. "Meaning?"

Simone' groaned. "I needed to vent!" She advance on the last level E and her eyes widen at seeing a child, no older than 10, baring fangs at her. "I'm so sick of this..." She held him in place before placing a kiss on his forehead and the child instantly turned to dust. She sighed and stood. "I'm tired of this negativity that's settled… I'm tired of the pain that's being caused." She gazed at Kaname.

Kaname nodded. "Yuuki and what she did to the chairman."

"Ever since then it's like all the warmth just up and left…" Zero stated solemnly. "Like it's all locked away."

"He lights up the place and makes you feel welcomed and at home." Yori added looking down. "Even if he still smiles and acts silly as not to worry us or the other students, you can tell he's hurting."

"The shine that would be in his eyes is no longer there…I understand how frustrating that is. So you didn't call for anyone because you needed an outlet."

"Yes, I had to fight to get the urge to kill her out of my system." When Kaname frowned in concern she smiled. "It's alright that instinct is gone for now. You can deal with her."

Zero and Yori agreed with her. It felt good to get all that pent up rage out.

Zero then brought up the way the level E's showed up. "The way they kept coming in waves was odd. It was like when Rido attacked but less coordinated and sloppy. When we took out the first batch more showed up." Kaname hummed in contemplation and asked Zero for more info. "Simi said something was drawing them here."

"Ya, now that you mention it. One of them said they were called here." Simone' added.

"That is strange. From what you told me someone was beckoning them here by sending out energy." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is something I'll discuss with the chairman but we will need to keep a closer eye on things." They all nodded.

Zero grabbed his torn jacket from the ground slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on lets head back, the party is probably over by now." And the four took their time walking back to the academy.

~Back at the Dance~

The party was nearing an end and the students were going back to their dorms. Yuuki was escorted by Kaname's circle of friends back to the moon dorms. Once in her room she dismissed them and tended to herself as she undressed.

Yuuki clicked her tongue in disdain. She thought for sure those Level E's she lured here would have gotten rid of Simone'. She called out to so many! She figured if she got rid of Simone' Zero would be all hers again.

But no.

The damn female succeeded with not only the help of Zero but with Yori and her Kaname!

Yuuki, looked out the window with a sweet yet evil smile. _'I'll just have to try something else.'_

She was unaware that her thoughts reached a certain red haired, who had a knack of picking up such evil thoughts.

By the time the pureblood and perfects arrived back to the ball room they saw Sherri and Handro helping clean up with students who were on cleaning duty. Cross was immediately there to greet them though it changed into concern when he saw their appearance.

"What on earth happened to you?" He questioned in worry. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Zero smiled at him. "No, all of us are fine. Just a scrap with some E's that's all."

Cross raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you were in a battle royale rather than a scrap. Are you sure-"

Simone' stepped forward and grinned. "We are all okay ojii-chan nothing we couldn't handle." Before Cross could say anything more she changed the subject. "How was the dance? Everything was okay?"

Handro appeared next to Cross. "It was great no mishaps or anything. It all went smoothly."

Zero and Simone' faces fell. They wished they had stuck around longer to see how the vampires interacted with the human students. Oh well when duty calls you can't really ignore it.

Simone' pouted. "So we missed all the good stuff." Zero patted her head telling her there would be more dances and she crossed her arms like child. "But I wanted to dance with Ojii-chan!" She said in a pouty voice.

Cross eyes widen in surprise then glisten with warmth as he smiled, a real smile. "Simone' there will other dances for that. Though I would like to know what happened." At his request the four began telling him of the level E's that showed up.

While Cross was distracted, Sherri gathered up the other students, who wondered what the red head had planned, when she told them they grinned and nodded and went to get what they were told. Sherri then walked over to Handro and motioned to the piano getting a nod and Sherri stood in his spot by Cross as Handro sat at the piano. Zero smiled at what was going to happen and kept Cross focused on the conversation.

The students set up the instruments and were startled when they played by themselves on Handro's count slow music began playing surprising Cross.

He looked at the small orchestra then back at the perfects and pureblood. "Wha?"

"We still have a dance because some of us never got the chance due to catering and patrolling." Sherri grinned before locking arms with Kaname, who smiled. "So let's enjoy ourselves!" Simone' fist pumped before pairing up with Cross. Zero and Yori chuckled before pairing and the rest of the students either paired up with each other or just smiled and watched.

By Handro's will the music began increasing in speed and was became more upbeat.

"I'm sorry we weren't here to enjoy ourselves Ojii-chan." Simone' apologized as Cross twirled her.

"My dear that is quite alright. I'm just happy you all are here and enjoying yourselves now. Though I should be apologizing, your dress is ruined." He pouted. "I wanted to take pictures."

Simone' giggled. "Oh ojii-chan I can fix it and we'll still be able to take pictures!" Simone' laughed when Cross gushed and spun her around in happiness.

"Leave it to Sherri and Handro to have something planned." Zero stated with a roll of his eyes making Yori smile.

"Don't sound so surprised." Yori commented sarcastically. "I think it's sweet they're doing this for Cross-sensei." They traveled two steps to the left then Zero spun her before continuing the fast waltz. "And if they didn't I would have never knew you were a great dancer." Yori grinned.

Zero smiled agreeing with her. "Ya, I think this helped him even if it was a little." He then mocked glared. "I'll have you know I'm a pro at dancing!"

"Don't let Simone' hear you say that." She laughed out.

Kaname was nervous as he danced with Sherri the woman was showing no hostilities, just smiling this knowing smile. He decided to question her and try his luck.

"Sherri?"

"Hmmmm?" Her smile only grew.

"Um- Is there something I should know about?"

Sherri tilted her head. "Something you should know about?"

"Yes."

"Nope!"

He sighed giving a smile. "Well something is surely making you happy."

"Have you realized yet?" She asked suddenly, throwing Kaname off.

"Realized what?"

"That she isn't your other heart?" Her question was answered by the way his expression fell. "So you have…" She said softly.

"I've been blind…" he said. "I've been a fool who wanted to keep his eyes close to the truth." Kaname dipped her. "And I wish I could take it all back, yet I know this is what I deserve." He brought her back up. "I should have seen the signs of waking Yuuki and what it would cause. There is nothing I can do to change that...I don't love Yuuki but I can't abandon her…To seek out my other heart." His eyes glance over to Zero who was dancing with a girl who wore glasses and was blushing.

"You make it seem like your trapped!" Sherri sighed and lightly flicked Kaname on the forehead bringing the pureblood's attention back to her. "All you've said is true. You can't take it back and you can't just drop her like the bad habit she is." Kaname blinked and Sherri continued. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you and Yuuki are not a couple." Kaname looked away. "Uh-huh, thought so, and Yuuki has it in her head that you two are together." She didn't ask but pointed out.

"Yes. And that is my fault because I-"

"Started courting her and telling her what she wanted to hear." She smirked. "Yeah that wasn't hard to figure out. Anyway, it only makes things way harder for you to get with Zero."

"I know though I plan to explain things to Yuu-Wait- what?" He registered what the woman said and felt his cheeks heat because he agreed with it so casually. "What makes you think its Zero?" He tried to keep his voice even and eye contact.

"You keep glancing over in his direction and I saw how you were looking at him. With eyes of want and desire!" Kaname did something that was so uncommon, he began sputtering excuses. "Oh you got it bad! Haha!" Sherri gave an impish grin. "So what brought your feelings on for my samogon (**moonshine)**?"

The pure blood thought about the question. "It was after we defeated Rido. When I found out Simone' was not human…The way he said my name had my heart beating then…He grabbed my hand stopping me from hurting her…There was this…." He tried to search for the words. "Jolt or rather electric shock…It was as if something inside me happened… "

Sherri nodded. "Like something clicked on inside you."

"Yes and I had this urge to grab him in my arms. To feel more than his presence and being."

Sherri pulled him to the side to the wall and she gave a soft smile. "You acknowledge him as a mate." The vampire nodded even though it wasn't a question. "And when a pureblood finds their one true mate they mate for life." Sherri's gaze then turned serious. "Kaname do you really wish to be mated to Zero?"

"Yes."

Sherri closed her eyes in contemplation before she opened them. "You see him as a worthy mate?"

"Yes more than worthy, but I want to be worthy of him." Sherri seemed pleased with his answer and motioned for him to continue. "Zero and I got off to a horrible start when we first met and I've hurt him in the past. Before I even think of mating with him I need to redeem myself and earn not only his forgiveness and friendship but his trust. I don't care how long it takes," His eyes showed determination. "I won't let anyone, not even the devil himself, stand in my way of that."

Sherri blinked then began laughing throwing Kaname off, she was laughing so hard she leaned on the wall for support. Her laughter finally calmed down and she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry…Just I wasn't expecting that."

She wasn't expecting that.

Sherri thought the pureblood would be selfish and snobbish about it, and she was gladly proven wrong. He was willing to earn Zero's, forgiveness, friendship and love. Kaname was determine to win Zero's heart no matter how long it takes. Sherri grinned. _'There may be hope for him yet.'_

"We'll help you."

"What?"

"We'll help you, Simone', Handro, and I." She then held up two fingers. "But on two conditions: You don't force yourself on him and invade his personal space or give him expensive gifts. He hates things like that." Kaname nodded. "Condition two: You prove to us how much he means to you... And when you are with him, no more secrets." She put her hands behind her. "Fair and simple?"

"Yes though before that I need to make amends with the others." Sherri tilted her head silently asking for him to explain more. "I need to apologize to Takuma and the others because despite how Yuuki treats them they don't complain, they only remain silent and bare it."

"You have a good group of not only followers but friends, who are loyal to you."

The pureblood smiled sadly. "Yes, and I selfishly used that to gain what I wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me now. I've done them so wrongly…"

"You don't know that yet." Sherri grabbed his hands and led them back to the dance floor. "That was then, this is now. You'd be surprise what simple words can do." They began a slow waltz.

Kaname quietly agreed but that was easier said than done. No, he refused to be discouraged, he decided he would apologize to them then focus on Zero. Though there was another subject that he wanted to ask the red head about.

"Sherri?"

"Yes?"

"How do you have what you and Handro have? You two have so much love for each other." He looked away bashfully. "I want to have that with Zero…"

"I was wondering when you would ask that." She giggled. "Well, Handro and I have been mated for a long time, a really long time. We've been through our ups and down, and we have our arguments from time to time. Though we always comeback and apologize to each other because what we said was out of anger. Then most importantly we protect, respect and trust each other. With that our relationship has grown along with our love." Sherri smiled softly.

Kaname gave a soft smile. "You have a beautiful relationship." It reminded him of Haruka and Juri.

"And you will to as soon as all this emo-ness blows over and you take care of what you have to do."

Kaname nodded but then gave a teasing smirk. "Except mine will be more beautiful than yours."

That drew a laugh from Sherri. "I hope so." She was pleased with his answer.

They two were nearing Zero and Simone' who were dancing together and Sherri quickly spun and switched partners, she was twirling away with a laughing Simone' while Kaname was holding a perplexed Zero in his arms.

"So how'd it go?" Simone' asked excitedly.

"He's finally come to terms with his feelings. And he's serious about Zero." Sherri answered. "So now we just nudge Zero in the right direction."

Simone' blinked. "But Zero doesn't even know of his feelings for Kaname. Right now he's confused about them."

"I know hun, with our help he'll find out about those feelings." She smiled. "We may be able to get Kaname's friends in on the fun."

Simone' smiled. "Ya! Oh, but what about Yuuki. Surely she'll get in the way if she catches wind of anything happening between them."

"That's where we come in." She traveled three steps, turned and travel again before dipping and traveling. "We keep her 'highness' away from them."

Simone' giggled. "This will be fun!" Her eyes sparkled. "And romantic! I can't wait!"

With Kaname and Zero the two still stood frozen. Zero staring at Kaname with wide eyes and Kaname doing the same.

The pureblood was half expecting the hunter to pull away from him and pull out bloody rose and shoot him for touching him. Though it didn't happen so he decided to break the ice.

Smiling warmly he spoke. "Zero will you honor me with a dance?"

Zero blinked taken back by the smile before he gave a mute nod and soon the two were dancing.

This was odd, Zero thought. Like Kaname he was anticipating to be pushed away yet here he was dancing with the pureblood.

It was odd, yes, but what felt more odd was how Zero liked it and if that wasn't enough he notice how his body fit perfectly in the vampire's arms. He also notice up close Kaname's eyes appeared redder than brown and his skin looked smooth and soft. What would it feel like to touch?

"Zero?" Kaname's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Zero blinked and tried to force down his blush. He can't believe he was ogling Kaname!

"I thought about your question." Zero blinked and Kaname explained further. "About being friends…"

Zero mouth formed an 'O'. He still remembered that? Zero couldn't believe it, thinking the pureblood had forgotten all about that. Since he didn't, that strangely made him feel pleased…or was it happiness? But wait would if he didn't really remember and this was one of his tricks? Would if-

"Zero?"

Zero blinked again. "Oh, sorry. Um can we go outside to the balcony?" _'So I can clear my head?'_ he added mentally.

"Of course." He released Zero and the silverette led them both outside.

When they were outside he on the balcony Zero turned to Kaname unsure. "You said you thought about it."

Kaname frowned. "You sound as if I've forgotten."

"Well, yeah, I honestly thought you wouldn't be concern with it. I doesn't seem like your style to worry about stuff like that…"

"I can understand why you would think that." He said with no hint of anger but with shame. "With what I've done to you and acted toward you…I know we didn't have the best relationship and we've had our qualms. I've caused nothing but trouble and pain to you back then. For that I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Kaname apologized. "I know words will not be enough to express how sorry I am."

Zero was taken back. Maybe he could give the vampire a chance. "So you have an answer now?"

"I believe we could have been friends then," Kaname stopped Zero from speaking with a shake of his head. "And I believe we could be friends now." He hesitated giving a small smile. "I can understand if you-"

"Yes." Zero blurted out leaning forward. "We can be, I also accept your apology that was then… So um-let's start over," he then stuck out his hand and gave a kind smile. "I'm Zero."

Kaname returned the smile and shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Zero, I'm Kaname." Kaname felt his smile grow as Zero grinned at him. When they released hands they began talking as if they knew each other forever, even apologizing for the way they acted toward one another. They even laughed at how stupid their fights were.

Unknown to the two they had an audience pressed up against the window. It was Cross, Simone', Yori, Handro, and Sherri. Except Handro the other four were giggling as if they were watching a porno. He had to drag them away to give the two some privacy much to their disappointment.

They didn't know how much time passed when Handro came and got them for the group picture but the two did enjoy themselves. As they got back inside the instruments were put away and everyone was standing in front of a camera conversing. Kaname was surprise to see his friends, who came back in worry when he never showed up at the dorm. He and Zero walked with Handro toward the group and stood with them waiting patiently as Simone' set up the camera.

"Okay before I press the timer everyone get in position and smile! That means you too Seiren!" The silent assassin only blinked but if one looked closely you would see the slight upturn of her lips. "Aido move the bunny ears from behind Ruka's head!" Ruka aimed a hard punch at the blonde's arm, smiling at his pain and drawing a laugh from the others. "Okay! All done" She set the timer for ten seconds and she ran over to the group and stood between Cross and Yori linking arms with them grinning. Every one either grinned or smile and with a click and flash the picture was taken.

Marking a very important moment for Kaname and Zero.

~ 5 months later~

Kaname was outside in the garden that was part of the moon dorms it was a secluded part filled with hydrangeas of different colors decorated on the high vine walls. It was a place he always came too think and when he need to clear his head. The place was calming and relaxing.

Which is why he choose this place to apologize to his friends. It gave them privacy and Yuuki wouldn't be able to find them. No matter how hard she tried. He made sure to thank Simone' properly for cloaking the area. Yuuki wouldn't be able to see them, scent them or pick up their thoughts.

He heard multiple footsteps come his way and the pureblood stood.

This was it, in a few seconds the pureblood will begin, he refused to let his nerves much less his pride, stand in his way any longer.

Takuma was the first to appear greeting the pureblood with a smile instead of his more cheery grins. Shiki and Rima following behind him not sharing any pocky, Ruka walked in with her cousins, all three silent and not bickering. Seiren appeared from the corner of the wall, awaiting his command, and even though the female's face held no emotion, Kaname could feel this aching aura coming from her and this forlorn shown in her eyes.

This was why he called for them, this was a sign that he needed to redeem himself and gain back their friendship. He's friends didn't act the way they usually did around him anymore, no playful banter where he would look on in silent amusement, they acted more formal around him. Kaname didn't want that from them, he didn't want to be treated as royalty but as an equal among them.

So with that in mind he gazed at his dearest friends with serene eyes that held apology and wanting forgiveness.

It took them all by surprise to see such an expression on their leader's face.

"My friends," he began. "I've called you here because," He swallowed. "I've been so blind." Eyes widen and he continued. "I've been so selfish. I never considered what my actions will cause…or how it will affect others," he raked his eyes over them. "Most importantly, I didn't consider any of your feelings…I took them-no," He corrected himself. "I took you all for granted. I used the feelings you had for me to my advantage, in achieving my goals, and personal wants and needs. The reason was because I did not trust you. I used you all and despite that you continue to stand by my side. " He gave sad smile. "And now. I'm putting you all through something much worse than before. I owe all of you more than an apology. I owe you the truth and my trust."

They all blinked then looked at one another before focusing back on their leader. Never in their lives did they ever think, believe, or see a pureblood apologizing and opening up to them. Though considering the pureblood is Kaname, who they knew since childhood, and admitted he was odd and different from other pureblood vampires. Instead of demanding respect and obedience, Kaname wanted to be treated as an equal. They followed him unquestioningly into anything, like protecting Yuuki.

The girl was a slave driver and always pulled rank, getting others to do work or whatever that came to mind, treating them as if they were slaves. It's humiliating and degrading, not mention maddening. They were really provoked to hurt the child but reminded themselves that they are protecting her because it was their friend's request.

The nobles never complained or informed Kaname about how the female treated them. The pureblood had enough on his plate with dealing with the vampire council who were trying to push him into mating with Yuuki, so they could rule the vampire world as king and queen, much to not only Ruka's disgust but theirs as well. They would rather have Kaname marry a pile of dung than that stupid girl.

The nobles focused back on the pureblood again when he addressed them.

"I am aware of," They paled. Did he hear their thoughts? "The way Yuuki is treating you all." They mentally let out sighs of relief but then avoided eye contact with the pureblood. "I am most displeased-"

"Kaname," Takuma gave a smile, which Kaname knew was fake. The smile was forced and didn't reach his eyes. "All of us are fine and we are doing what you requested." The others nodded in agreement. "And because we want to."

"I asked that you _protect_ Yuuki _not _become her personal servants." The pureblood stated in calm rage that made them all flinch. Before Takuma could say more Kaname continued. "There is no need to hide this from me anymore. What she is doing to all of you is wrong. I am furious at Yuuki and myself. I should have intervene the moment it all began but instead I thought nothing of it…I should have known."

"Kaname it's okay. We are all fine-"

Kaname snapped out. "It's not okay Takuma!" Kaname collapsed on the bench behind him, ruffling his hair in frustration. "All of you are far from fine." He then began listing things off while pointing to each person. "Takuma, your collection of rave master is ruined because Yuuki thought it was a good idea to use some of the pages and books as replacements for firewood." Takuma face fell and he sighed then he moved to the person, or people. "Rima, Shiki, you two were almost fired as models when you took Yuuki with you for a photo shoot and she threw a fit, damaging equipment."

Rima and Shiki blushed and looked down.

"Kain. Aido. Yuuki used you both in creating a sauna or some type of steam bath. Draining you both." The two shivered never wanting to remember that again.

"Seiren, she has you running around doing all types of ridiculous errands that I will not say because I know it is too embarrassing." Seiren bowed her head in shame.

"Ruka, you were forced to cut your beautiful hair," He gazed at her in concern. "Though I do not know why." Ruka gripped her arm looking down. "I know its past, but please?...and if you do not want to say anything that is fine."

Everyone gazed at the woman, wanting to know about that incident as well.

* * *

**Hey hey hey My love loves doves! Hope you are enjoying yourselves! And to congratulations for still reading this far but my dears this is a looooong chapter. 36 pages long! So before you continue please get up and stretch, move around, go to the bathroom, walk outside for some fresh air and get something in your tum tums! There ya go all done? now with no further interruption read on my fellow loves doves!**

* * *

It happened at the beginning of the school year, a couple of weeks after the classes began. Ruka's pale brown locks were no longer wavy and elongated. It was cut short and choppy, it was a bad haircut. Everyone knew how Ruka loved her hair and knew the woman would rather cut out her own tongue than ever part with her long locks. Even though she was questioned about it the female refused to talk. Sherri and Rima helped by making her hair more presentable by giving her a pixie cut that suited her and made her even more beautiful. The red head and her mate helped her grow it back out to it natural beauty. To which Ruka was grateful for.

The only thing left was figuring out what happened.

Ruka shuffled a bit. "I-It's alright, I don't mind at all." She had the courage to look at everyone when both her cousins put comforting hands on both her shoulders and gave encouraging smiles. "You are somewhat correct." She gave a small smile. "Yuuki-hime," it was barely hissed. "And I had a disagreement over her lessons. Since, apparently I spoke out of line she demanded that I cut my hair." Her smile fell. "I refused, so she used her powers and did it herself." She then pulled up her left sleeve to her turtle neck shirt, revealing a long faded scar. Then she pulled down the collar showing another scar on the side of her neck going down. "Though she cut more than just my hair I'm afraid." She pulled her sleeve back down and fixed her collars.

The anger that suddenly appeared was present on everyone's face.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Aido blurted out grabbing her hand.

Ruka bowed her head. "It's already done Hana there's no need to get upset over it."

"Like hell," Kain growled out. "What is the real reason? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Ruka's eyes became teary as she answered. "You both. All of you. I knew she would cause harm to you, so that's way I let her…" She took a breath and wiped away her tears. "She's done enough to you all already…I didn't want anything worse to happen." She looked up at the fire user. "That's why and," She looked around at her friends then her eyes locked with Kaname. "I regret nothing."

Kaname shook his head in shame and guilt before he focused back on his friends. "Yuuki will be punished…" he stopped their protests. "She has gone too far with this. I will have a little chat with her soon enough."

The nobles knew it would be more than a little chat.

The pureblood hated how Yuuki took advantage of his friends and the other nobles, it had to stop. "Listen closely, you all will no longer do what Yuuki tells you to. You have a right to refuse her… And if she decides to throw a fit let her and by all means defend yourselves. Also if she," He was serious. "Brings up my name along with a punishment that I will not give you," His voice was stone cold. "Send her to me. Is that clear?"

Once he was given an affirmative he smiled warmly at his friends, he then addressed the next subject. "I truly am sorry for what I put you all through, I hope you can forgive-"

"We do."

Kaname blinked. "Wha?"

"We do forgive you Kaname." Takuma stated. "Even despite all the idiotic things you've done." He grinned. "And yes we were angry at you but not because you did not trust us. It's because you believed you had to do everything by yourself. You never believed in asking for our assistance with matters out of your control." Kaname averted his eyes and his face fell. "Now don't go making that face!" He walked over and bent down flicking the pureblood on the forehead. "We understand why you do what you do. Even though it is-"

"Over the top." Shiki and Rima threw in.

"Maddening." The cousins spoke small smiles twitching at their lips.

"Confusing." The silent assassin mumbled avoiding eye contact when they laughed.

"And let's not forget senseless." Takuma added grinning. "We understand you do all those things as a way to protect us." He stated softly. "Though this time let us protect you in return as well."

Kaname was so stunned all he could do was nod.

Takuma sat next to him. "Now that we have that cleared up, you wanted to tell us something else, ne?"

Kaname gave another nod before he tensed up.

He had to tell them who he really was.

No more secrets.

No more deception.

No more doubt.

He trusted them.

So releasing the breath he was holding Kaname started. "I'm not the Kaname you believe I am to be." And so he told them who he really was and how it came to be.

Rido kidnapped Juri's and Haruka's first born and use the babe as a sacrifice to bring back the ancestor of the Kurans, he succeeded but not without paying the price. Then the nobles learned of who this Kaname was and what he been through. Since he was so weak he took the form of the babe as a means to regain his powers. Yet, even though he was in the form of a child he still knew who he was. Also, the nobles learned Yuuki is not really his sister.

The aristocrats were surprised the pureblood didn't go insane with all the change and seeing familiar faces of generations before them. It must have been unbearable.

Also it would explain the tone his eyes held, sometime there would be a tiredness that the elderly have, and then the way his eyes shined with untold wisdom was another thing.

The pureblood been through so much and was still sane.

_'Unbelivable.'_ The nobles thought.

Also, they grew up with him! With an ancestor!

"Wow…"Aido gasped out. "You aren't kidding?" Kaname shook his head and Aido had to sit down as he grabbed his head. "This is just…wow…" The others were as speechless as him.

That worried Kaname and he began second guessing himself until Ruka spoke.

"That doesn't matter." She said genuinely. "You still are our friend, ancestor or not."

"We will be by your side." Kain agreed. "We know only one Kaname."

"But I'" Kaname was interrupted by Aido.

"You didn't have control over your actions, for what happen to the baby, so you took his place when you knew Haruka-sama and Juri-sama would know who you truly were…You wanted to give them a child back some way, so what you did is understandable."

"You are very kind Kaname," Takuma stated. "It doesn't mean you have to distant and sacrifice yourself for others." He rested a hand on the pureblood's shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. "Let us help _you_ this time Kaname…We know this was hard for you but it shows that you really trust us with something as big as this. So thank you Kaname."

The pureblood did not know what to say or how to react to the kindness being shown. His mouth was probably hanging open and his eyes were probably just as wide. He couldn't believe this, he assumed they would blow up on him and run in fear of their lives after he told him he was the ancestor Kaname. Instead the seven remained in their spots and listened to his story and once finished gave him compassion and understanding.

Kaname bowed his head and he bit his lip. _'I am so lucky to have them.'_ He knew if he stared any longer he would start bawling like a baby. "So this doesn't bother you?" He lifted his head and his friends smiled at him.

"It's a lot to take in but it doesn't matter." Shiki said monotonously though Kaname heard the warmth. "And we won't tell a soul."

Kaname eyes glisten but they held joy and gratitude. "Thank you my friends…Thank you so, so much."

And Kaname felt a million times lighter, like all the burdens bearing down on his shoulders was lifted.

Kaname smiled. _'It feels good.'_

"Was that all Kaname?" Takuma questioned.

"No, there is," he felt his cheeks heat up. "One more matter you all must know about…" The nobles blinked and Kaname continued. "I don't love Yuuki." They all nodded. "So I've recognized my other heart…who is my true mate."

The nobles were over the shock and within seconds were excited and giddy, everyone except Seiren that is, though her eyes seem to show happiness that her master found someone.

Next Kaname was asked who the lucky girl was.

"Well the person is not exactly a girl?" he said uncertain.

Their faces changed to one of surprise.

"Then who is he?" Ruka asked softly not at all bothered. She got over her obsession of Kaname a year ago, all she wanted was for him to be happy.

"Yeah!" Aido bounced. "What does he look like?"

"Is he pretty?" Shiki probed.

"Do we know him?" Rima spoke up with pocky between her lips.

"Well Kaname?" Takuma smiled.

Kaname looked down at the ground running a hand threw his hair. "Um- well- he um," he covered his face in embarrassment, getting laughter from his friends.

"Okay how about this, we ask the questions and you can nod or answer." Rima suggested and received a nod from the pureblood.

"Is he beautiful?" Shiki asked.

"Yes on the inside and out."

"Alright, is he kind?" Ruka threw out.

"Yes."

"Does he go to school here?" Kain grinned

"Y-Yes."

"Do we know him?" Aido blinked.

"…Yes."

"Is he in the night class?" Takuma leaned toward the pureblood.

"No, he is in the day class."

"So he is human?" Seiren asked.

"Yes…well no, it's hard to explain…"

Takuma suddenly grinned slyly. "Kaname does he know you like him?"

"Um no not yet."

Takuma continued. "Does he know vampires are real?"

"Yes."

Takuma didn't question him anymore but his grin grew as everyone else put the pieces together. When they figured out the answer they all gaped and it was silent.

Kaname felt like a child caught doing something he's not supposed to do.

Aido stood. "KIRYU!" a nod. "Not a different Kiryu but the one here? Who is perfect? And carries a gun? And gives scary glares?!" Another shy nod and the blond went into fetal position. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" he mumbled over.

Ruka didn't think it was so bad. "Oh shut up Hana! It's not that bad!"

Kain crossed his arms. "Talk about reaching for the moon-ow! Ruka! Ow! Ow!" Ruka pinched his ear.

"I agree with Ruka," Rima stated. "Kiryu is not as he was before." She smiled at the pureblood. "It's romantic."

"IT'S CRAZY!" Aido blurted out receiving a fist to the head from Ruka and Rima.

Shiki chuckled. "He has a point but doesn't mean it can't happen." He turned to Aido. "Are you against it because Kiryu is an ex-human and hunter?"

Aido nursed his head as he answered. "No that's not the reason. It's just, he doesn't seem like the type to go for men. Much less vampires."

"I don't know, I think he'll look past that." Takuma added in. "All of us just need to push him in the right direction!"

Kaname smiled in thanks.

"Ya but only one problem: Yuuki." Kain pointed out and everyone sagged a bit.

"Oh yeah, how do we deal with her?" Rima blinked.

Ruka crossed her arms. "We can always sick Simone' on her." She mumbled.

"I would like that," Simone' said as she walked in, her tail and ears out. "It would give them both privacy and time together." Everyone blinked. "Oh! Sorry to intrude but I came to check up on you guys, well on Kaname, to make sure he told you everything."

"He did and maybe you can help us with this predicament." Takuma said.

Simone' smiled. "Of course! Sherri, Handro, and Yori will help to!" She chirped sitting by Seiren and Ruka, letting the women touch her ears. Fascination was on both their faces as they gently played with them. Rima sat near them and hugged Simone's tail.

"So have thought about how to spend time with Zero?" She asked the pureblood.

"Not yet, we were discussing how to deal with Yuuki."

Simone' hummed. "Hmmm, well dealing with Yuuki will be easy. You just have to disappear from sight, like falsely going to a meeting with the council or chairman…You can choose to lie to her about where you've been or just tell her it is none of her business. What you do is entirely up to you."

"The question is how to go about it though-"

A loud purr erupted from her breaking all the serious tension. Ruka had scratched behind her ear and Simone' leaned into her touch.

Since Simone' was too busy purring Kain took over explaining. "We can keep her distracted while leading her on about where you are."

Kaname thought it about it and nodded. "That can work."

Aido nodded. "It can we could even get others in on it."

"No, not too many people can know. That will make her suspicious and then she'll start snooping." Simone' stated. "So it will go like this, you will be seen but at same time you won't." She grinned.

"All it will take is a simple illusion. Which by the way is my specialty."

~ Next day~

Zero was at the stable brushing his favorite mare, Lily. A thoughtful frown was on his face as his thoughts were on one Kaname Kuran. His mind was like a storm right now.

He didn't know why but every time he thought about the pureblood or pictured his beautiful smile he feel would warm and his heart would start pounding. Also he and the pureblood began meeting up at the stables after he was done with perfect duties, and the two would spend time together, they've been hanging out with each other more after the dance. When Kaname smiled or laugh Zero would suddenly feel at peace and content.

Zero sighed it was odd, yet he liked it.

The moments he spent with him was something he looked forward to and treasured.

He stopped brushing Lily. "Why does it feel like it's more than that?" He pondered out loud, staring into space. A nudge from Lily brought him from his musing. He apologized and led her out of her stall to the field outside.

The sun started setting and the weather was cool.

He took the reins off setting them on the fence before patting her side. Lily trotted off into field with the other horses and began to graze. Zero sat down on the ground and resumed his thinking.

Kaname.

Kaname.

Would he show up today, like the other days?

"I hope so…"Zero said aloud, a small smile on his face.

Lily hearing her master talk trotted over to him, resting her snout on his head and began nibbling at his hair.

Zero mocked growled. "Oi! My hair isn't hay!" Lily laid down behind him then huffed in his face before nuzzling him. Zero reached a hand up and petted the stallion. "Do you think our guest will show up today?" As if she understood him Lily gave a wide nod.

Laughing Zero rested against her and massaged a spot behind her left ear. "I think so to…"

"Think what Zero?"

Zero jumped and turned around to find Kaname approaching. He was wearing white jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt. Standing to his feet he stuttered. "K-Kaname! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Lily got up and went over to the pureblood nudging him with her head.

Kaname smiled. "I'm taking a sick day." He replied making Zero snort in amusement. "And what about you perfect-san?" he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" He gave the stallion a pet and sugar cube in greeting .

Zero smirked. "I called in sick." He smiled when he heard soft laughter. "But Handro is covering for me."

"I see. So you've been here the whole time?"

"Kind of." Zero shrugged before perking up. "There's something that I want to show you." He grabbed Kaname's hand and started walking more out towards the field they jumped over the fence and went inside the forest.

The two weren't really dressed for hiking and such but that didn't deter them. They were deeper in the forest and the further in they went the higher the ground beneath their feet rose. The grass was taller and more trees appeared, and somewhere along the way a little family of foxes tagged along. Zero explained to the pureblood how he and Simone' usually came out here to train and play with animals.

By the time the two reached their destination the moon was already high in the sky. Zero was in the lead and slightly out of breath and covered in dirt, Kaname was in the same condition. They reached a small hill that over looked a small valley, it was nice and secluded. There was a small creek that ran through and the bank was covered in fresh green grass with lavender glowing in the moonlight.

Kaname was in awe as he gazed at the area. "This is what you wanted to show me?" A shy nod. "This place is beautiful Zero."

_'Not as beautiful as you…'_ Zero thought smiling before he realized what he thought. _'The hell? Where did that come from?'_Perplexed but not showing it Zero watched as Kaname moved ahead of him and started to carefully walk down the steep hill. Zero followed after him.

"How did you find this place?"

Zero blinked and before he had a chance to answer his foot snagged on a root. Next thing he knew he collided into Kaname, who wrapped his arms around Zero, and both went tumbling down the hill in tangled limbs.

When they came to stop Zero groaned, he landed on his side but he noticed the pain was that great. He sat up, or at least tried to, yet something was restricted him. He blinked a couple of times then looked at his waist. He blinked again because arms that did not belong to him were wrapped around his slim waist.

The hunter did a double check and felt his cheeks heat up at how close he and the pureblood were.

He was practically on top of Kaname, who cushioned his fall.

Zero had his right hand on Kaname's chest, his muscled well-toned chest-

'_Stop it!_' He mentally yelled to himself clenching his eyes shut.

"Are you hurt Zero?" Kaname gazed at him in worry while still under the hunter.

Zero opened his eyes and quickly scurried off of him, sitting in front of him while bowing his head in embarrassment. "N-No, I'm alright." He gazed at the other. "Are you okay? You took most of the fall."

Kaname sat up smiling. "I'm fine. I barely felt a thing…Zero? What's wrong why are making that face?" Kaname only blinked in confusion, the silverette was laughing at him. He didn't mind, he loved the sound flowing from his mate to be. It's wonderful, he thought smiling a pleased smile.

The vampire wanted to see his smiles and hear his laughter every day.

Zero tried to reign in his laughter when Kaname asked him why he was making a funny face. The reason was because the pureblood had pieces of grass sticking out of his hair which was disheveled and messy, making a comical sight.

"I'm s-sorry." He gasped out. "It's just your hair." He snickered while reaching out and removing the grass tangled in his hair then attempted to straighten his hair._ 'So soft.' _Zero continued to run fingers through silky hair unknowingly pleasing the vampire.

Kaname leaned into Zero's touch enjoying being near him. "Zero, you never answered." He felt Zero stop running fingers through his hair.

Zero reluctantly removed his hands from soft and silky locks. "Oh! I found it one day last year! I was just walking around and stumbled across it." He said shrugging. "I started coming here because it was relaxing and soothing."

"Coming here is your way of escaping then."

"Yeah." A few foxes tumbled next to Zero and he smiled petting the creatures. "And I come here to think." The fox in his lap sat up and went over to Kaname playfully nipping at his hand. "I enjoy the peace it brings."

Kaname nodded understanding while rubbing a fox's belly. "Do you have a place you can escape to Kaname?" Zero tilted his head.

Kaname rested his arm on a raised knee humming in thought. "I can't really say I do…" He smiled apologetically. "There has never been a place where I could escape from society and my duties."

Zero frowned. It must have been over bearing for Kaname sometimes, dealing with the council and Yuuki must really wear him down. Also with having no place to get away from it all just made it worse.

Zero perked up. Maybe he could fix that.

"You can come here!" He exclaimed startling Kaname and the foxes.

"Are you su-"

"Yes!"

"But Zero," Kaname began protesting. "This your place. I don't wanted to intrude-"

"Kaname," He interrupted softly. "I don't own this place." He smiled. "You deal with a lot and you rarely show how pressured and stressed you are." His smile then became teasing. "I'll share!" He grinned. "Just come here whenever you feel like you're about to break or anything. Okay?"

Figuring arguing would be pointless Kaname smiled. "Alright." Kaname felt more at peace when he was given a bright smile.

Yes he would come here.

And maybe his silvered haired beauty would be here.

~ Back at the academy~

Handro and Simone' were finishing up their patrol when a red fox ran up to them panting slightly before bowing and then barking.

Simone' picked up the creature. "Really, they're there?"

Handro lifted an eyebrow when the animal starting yipping and barking, also throwing in some growls with Simone' nodding at what she was told. He watched as Simone' nodded one last time before picking the fox up and pecking the small creature's muzzle, cradling it in her arms and turned to him.

"It's about those two." She smiled. "They're together right now at Zero's sanctuary." Both began walking to the night dorms.

Handro hummed. "Well it's going smoothly…" he patted Simone' on the head. "He's really serious…"

"Ya, he told me they've been meeting at the stables for a really long time... I think they've been hanging out ever since the dance."

"So a few months." Handro turned to Simone'. "Has anything intimate happen?"

Simone' shook her head. "No not yet, he wants Zero to realize first."

"He's considering he's feelings and not rushing. That's good, the wolf has patience." Handro smiled. "I have a feeling the wolf will be rewarded for having such patience." The female grinned. "Also, I believe Zero will be coming to us with certain questions."

"Yep!" she chirped. "I can't wait for things to really start rolling!"

Handro laughed. "Yes, but remember we need Zero to come to us before the next phase can start."

"Hai!" They waited outside the gate, knowing a few minutes the night class would show up. While they waited Simone' played with fox messenger.

~ In the night class~

Yuuki sat at her desk with a frown because her precious Kaname wasn't next to her.

Again.

It's has been like this for the last couple of months, Kaname would be gone to who knows where and when he was back he would always say he had paper work to do or even leave out again. It was so annoying! He shouldn't be doing those things, he should be spending time with her!

The last time he spent any time with her was to discipline her.

She was chewed out by him today for the way she treated her peers. Saying something along the lines of: They are your classmates and peers not your servants.'

It was embarrassing and humiliating because he chewed her out in front of all the night class students, even making her apologize. Then she was told if she continued to treat them as servants then something much worse than humiliation would be in store for her.

Yuuki didn't want that.

But she didn't agree with Kaname.

_'We are purebloods! They should be worshiping us and be glad we even pay attention to them!' _She quietly clicked her tongue_. 'They aren't even worthy of breathing the same air as us!'_ She thought snobbishly before focusing back on the lecture.

When class was finally over the students filed out and some stayed behind and mingle. Kaname's circle of friends and Sherri escorted, by Kaname's request, Yuuki back to the dorms. As they arrived to dorms they saw Handro leaning against the wall with crossed arms and Simone's sitting on the ground playing with a fox. Both looked up and greeted them. Sherri walked up to Handro and kissed him deeply before she pulled back and kissed Simone' forehead getting cooing from Kaname's friends. Ruka, Rima, and Seiren along with other night class girls giggled over the fox in the black girl's arms, giggling more when they were given permission to pet.

Yuuki felt her eyes narrow in hate at the two but it was directly at Simone'. Her presence was ignored and she hated that.

"Wild animals are prohibited on school grounds," She said haughtily, those present turned to her annoyance showing on their faces, along with anger. "It needs to be rid of."

"Yuuki-hime," it was one of the night class students. "It's just a fox, he's not doing any harm." She said boldly yet meekly and bowed her head when Yuuki glared at her.

Sherri was about to give the pureblood a few choice words until Simone' spoke.

"It's not like I'm taking him inside the building!" She chirped. "And besides you see different types of birds here," She smiled. "Do you see security trying to chase them off when they land? Or going after rabbits and deer when they are seen grazing? This school is built near the forest and out in the country. You will see wild animals." Some on of the students smirked.

"A beast should learn to be quiet." Yuuki said. "And follow orders."

Those present actually glared at the pureblood, Sherri was held back by Handro. Even the fox in her arms began snarling at Yuuki. They all knew Simone' wasn't human or vampire but to refer to her as a beast was pushing it.

"That's going too far!" Aido shouted breaking the silence. Oh how he wish he could freeze her then break her into tiny pieces.

"It's alright Hanabusa." Simone' laughing lightly. "I've been called worst." She continued to smile though it looked darker. "I think I've been quiet long enough." She handed the fox to a student. "Lord knows I have." She walked towards Yuuki. "I wanted to spare your feelings." She stood a few feet away from the pureblood. "But I guess I need to set you straight."

Yuuki smiled pleasantly and with a mocking tone replied. "Oh? What could words from a monstrosity have to say?"

Simone' didn't take the bait other laid out. "Besides telling you what you should already know..."

Yuuki put a hand on her hip. "And that would be?"

Simone' looked up from examining her nails with a smirk. "That you're a bothersome exasperating inane insipid bitch."

The vampires all gaped.

They did not expect that from Simone'.

Sherri and Handro chuckled the female did not know what she was in for.

"You guys let this be a lesson to you." Handro told them and they turned back to the two females.

Yuuki was growling much to Simone' amusement. "Growling isn't very lady-like! You called me a beast." She chirped. "And you shouldn't be angry besides I thought you knew that already."

Yuuki strode up to her and raised her hand slapping the black girl hard. Simone's head turned but she kept eye contact with the brunette.

When Seiren prepared to move Sherri shook her head and the assassin didn't move.

Yuuki lowered her hand. "How dare you speak that way to me you filthy beast?" She raised her hand again slapping the other a second time. "I am pureblood! You need to learn to respect those higher than you! And when Kaname hears of this-" She never finished her sentence because she was slammed into a tree. She looked and saw she was pinned by the neck, arms, and legs, it was by this black things that were connected to Simone' tailbone. She blinked when the female appeared in front of her. Yuuki refuse to show her fear when light purple eyes clouded in more than anger regarded her.

"You know I straight up despise you." The girl said darkly. "You are a bane to society."

Everyone swallowed and continued to listen.

"I may be a beast in form but you my dear are a beast inside and out." She smiled darkly. "You being a weak ass pureblood means nothing to me." She hissed. "Rules of vampire society do not pertain to me."

Yuuki glared at her. "If you harm me the council and Kaname will-"

"The council will do nothing. Kaname will do nothing." She leaned close. "Let me tell you a few things," She tighten her tails to prevent Yuuki from moving. "You are pathetic and such a head ache. You cause those around you so much pain…I'm tired it. Was it not enough that you hurt Zero?"

Yuuki eyes widen as she flinched.

"No it wasn't. Now you've hurt your friends…Like Yori, who you bitched to whenever you had a bad day. She listened to your problems and doubts and helped you. And how do you repay her," she tilted her head. "You ignore her existence, making it seem like you were never friends."

Yuuki couldn't shake her head because of the tail around her neck. "T-That is not true!"

"Then there is the chairman, Ojii-chan," Simone' saw how the girl's eyes shifted in guilt. "Oh yes, you know exactly how you hurt him. He raised you as his own-"

"He isn't my real father!"

"And showed nothing but love. In return he wanted you to see him as a _second_ father. All he wanted was for you to call him father." Simone' gaze turned it to pity. "I feel sorry for you. You fail to realize what you've lost. Then there is Kaname." She smirked when the other bristled in anger. "I'm surprised he puts up with you…"

"That's because he loves me!"

Simone' hummed. "Does he now? Haha, Are you sure that you aren't being delusional?"

Yuuki glared. "He does he told me so himself."

Simone' snorted. "He told you what you wanted to hear. Or maybe you took it out of context."

Yuuki having enough of her words sent out a blast of invisible air to push the other away from her but instead Simone' remained where she was, and she was still pinned to the tree. She looked at Simone' in surprise and shock. That was supposed to remove her and even damage her yet the black girl stood firm.

As if reading her thoughts Simone' spoke. "Like I said your weak…Even Yori could easily take you down...I wouldn't even need to use my powers to hurt you."

"If I wasn't pinned I would kill you here and now!" Yuuki hissed. "And believe me I will."

Simone' laughed in her face. "Really! Let me rephrase what I said." Simone' leaned back close to her face with an expression that had Yuuki shaking. "I can easily kill you without a thought." Her voice was soft yet cold. "There have been plenty of times were I came close to doing so."

"T-Then why haven't you?"

"Wow, you really are stupid? The only reason why I haven't is because you have people who care for you. I'm letting you live because Cross believes you will come around. Yori may not want nothing to do with you but she holds on to the hope that you will apologize to those you've hurt. Kaname knows how you are so he'll deal with you himself."

Yuuki felt like there was more. "What else?"

Simone' tilted her head. "That's all. Though know this: I'm reaching my limit with you. My patience is thin. I'm waiting for you to hurt another and when that happens your life will be mine to take. Kaname will not stop me. Neither will Cross or Yori." She removed her tails from Yuuki looking down at her in contempt as she crumpled to the floor shaking. "They permit you to live for now at least. Take this to heart," Yuuki looked up at her. "This beast could have killed you just now." And with that Simone' turned her back to her and walked back to the others who gaped in awe.

What they just saw was more than shock.

Never had they seen the female angry. It was appalling.

They were so used to seeing her happy and bouncy, always getting along with everyone. Disregarding if you were a friend or a complete stranger. She always made everyone comfortable and at home, also being a peacemaker when things got out of hand.

So to see her mad was more than scary.

It was downright terrifying.

Yuuki on the other hand got over her fear and glared at her. That was humiliating! How dare that freak talk to her like that! As if she was a mere child. She wouldn't let her get away with this.

Yuuki then used her telekinesis to hurt Simone' by hurling a ball of compressed air.

Simone' sensing the attack turned just in time and with a flick of her finger the attack was gone. She then took one step and was holding Yuuki up in the air by the neck.

"You must really want to die." She tightened her hold. Sherri and Handro intervene then trying to get her to let go but that only made her tightened grip more.

Yuuki struggled in her grasp and tried to breathe. A silent gasp left her lips when the grip tighten. She felt her vision blurring.

"Simone' that's enough!"

Simone' looked over to Kaname and Zero then back to Yuuki. "Next time I won't hesitate to snap your neck." Simone' growled before tossing Yuuki like a rag doll to Kaname's feet. Yuuki sat up coughing and trying to get air into her lungs.

'She-She was serious…She would have really killed me!' Yuuki thought shaking.

Kaname turned to Zero and gave an apologetic stare. _'I'll meet you tomorrow night.'_ He told him and Zero nodded before walking over to Simone' who was being scolded by Sherri.

Kaname then knelt down in front of Yuuki, he would not coddle her. He helped her to her feet and when she looked up at him with a smile Kaname felt disgusted. He gave her an emotionless stare and said, "I'm am disappointed with you Yuuki." That made Yuuki's smile fall and she started to explain. "Not another word Yuuki, I told you if you exhibit such behavior again you would be punished. Ruka."

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"Please escort Yuuki to her room."

"Hai." She held out her hand for Yuuki to take but instead the other protested.

"Not another word Yuuki," Kaname snapped and he looked down at her with an angry frown. "You will go with Ruka and what in your room where I will deal with you."

Yuuki said nothing more and followed Ruka back to the dorm. Takuma along with Kain began telling the students to go ahead back to their dorms.

Kaname walked over to Simone' who had a pout while Sherri chewed her out.

"I regret nothing!"

"I don't care you can't go around choking people to death!"

"I still regret nothing! She had it coming it was either that or I rip of her head! Besides she started it." She whined. "And I was slapped twice and hit with her powers!"

"Even so you didn't need to choke her. Next time just slap her back." Sherri rolled her eyes when Simone' began mumbling. "No apple cider for 3 days."

"Lady you are out of your mind!" Simone' protested.

"A week."

"Fine! Okay I apologize! Stupid bimbo had it coming."

Sherri nodded and Kaname's group came over. The fox in Shiki arms, he gave the creature to Simone', who cuddle the fox.

"I apologize for what Yuuki's actions."

Sherri waved it away. "It's alright just keep her away from this one." She pointed to the vixen who was hugging Zero for comfort. "But you need to seriously set her straight or she'll end up getting killed." She and Handro turned on their heels and heading inside his friends following their example. It was just himself, Zero, and Simone' and the fox in her arms.

"I guess I will see you both tomorrow." He gave a warm smile to Zero before heading inside the gate.

Zero smiled and waved before lowering his hand when the doors closed, he sighed and turned when he saw a grinning Simone' bouncing on her heels around him in circles.

"What?"

"Soooo you and Kaname…"

He blushed. "We only hung out today."

Simone' smiled softly. "I'm glad you two are friends."

Zero smiled in return. "Thanks…Come on I'll cook you dinner, since I know you haven't eaten." He chuckled when Simone' cheered and followed after telling the fox in her arms that he could stay with her tonight and go back to the forest tomorrow.

Zero felt light he enjoyed his time with Kaname.

He always did but today was different.

He learned about the pureblood's life and all he been through. It was sad yet wonderful and inspiring. In return he told Kaname about his life as well and he had to admit it felt good to get it off his chest.

Zero looked up at the moon. _'I can't wait to see you tomorrow Kaname.'_

A certain pureblood was thinking the same thing.

_'Zero.'_

* * *

**AN**: Well that is it chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it and the little Kaname and Zero time! So for the last little bit is crappy but I had to get this up and to you guys so the end is a bit rushed. So yeah!

So if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! I promise I don't bite! And if you would like to see something happen please tell me through the reviews or a PM! :)

I hope to hear from you guys soon!

Please R&R loves doves!


End file.
